Diablo's Guidelines & Suggestions to Good Storytelling & Fan Fiction
by Diablo Ex Machina
Summary: Have you ever found yourself wanting to write fan fiction, but didn't know how to do it? Well this guide will provide you with all the semi-necessary tips and tricks of the trade. From general guidelines to specific guidelines. From story planning to story suggestions. This story will be your one stop shop for any and all questions you could possibly have! No anonymous reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't expect too much from me. I think I've proven that I can't be trusted to follow through on all my plans.**

 **Hello everyone. You know how a bunch of authors on this site make Author's Notes in both their main stories, and in some cases in stand-alone stories of their own? Well Diablo Ex Machina is throwing his hat into the ring and making his own version of this cop-out.**

 **Diablo Ex Machina Presents: Of Stories Great & Small**

There are rules to a good story, and far too many people these days are breaking them. Marvel is the biggest offender, and even with many of the positive changes they've managed to make, DC is still up there with the problems too. I'm gonna take this time to put together an itemized list of many of the things that can easily ruin a story that once had potential.

Now you're probably wondering why I'm writing things up like this instead of making a colorfully worded interview style story with dialogue, guests, and a whole bunch of other bells and whistles like many other writers do in situations like these. I'll be honest, I'm really tired while I'm writing this up, and I'm probably gonna be really tired for a while to come. I've got a lot of stressful emotional bullshit to sort through right now, and I just don't have the motivation to be clever with all this stuff. Maybe I will later, but for right now I'm just gonna put all of my future projects and plans on the back burner, and focus on establishing some basic rules and guidelines to keep chaos and anarchy from running rampant in all of my future stories. And maybe, just maybe, some of you will take a look at some of the things I'm writing down here and take the advice I'm drafting for your own works. I want to inspire people with the things I write one way or another, and I feel like this is the best place to start.

Story Killer 1: Too Many Cooks - It needs to be said right away that a story needs to be written by ONE person with ONE vision for what they're doing. They can get some advice from people they trust, or even have a co-writer that provides equal contributions to the story, but no more than that. A story NEEDS to be internally consistent from start to finish, and compromising that basic and necessary artistic integrity will destroy any credibility for that story, and all future derivatives of it. Marvel has broken this rule with reckless abandon, DC has broken this rule reckless abandon, and in general it just needs to be more strictly enforced. I get that things like TV series can have multiple different writers and directors for various episodes, but at the very least the franchise NEEDS to have a consistent central focus. Something that anyone from casual viewers to hardcore fanatics can look at and immediately recognize as the central morals, focus, lessons, and ideology of the story. I don't care if your message is an objectively good one or an objectively bad one, but when you have a franchise the message it is defined by NEEDS to be consistent.

Story Killer 2: Time Travel - I've said it before, and I'll say it again, Time Travel eclipses EVERYTHING! If it's part of a story, then it HAS to be the central focus of EVERYTHING! Why bother even TRYING in a conflict of any kind when you can just go back in time to try again infinitely? Or kill the person causing the conflict while they're still an infant? Or any number of hundreds of other ways to abuse time travel? I don't care WHAT rules or limitations you try to attach to it, if time travel is in a story, and it ISN'T the epicenter of EVERYTHING then you fail logic forever. It also demands a narrow focus, with no more than a dozen or so characters sharing the spotlight. Back to the Future did it right. Mirai Nikki - despite being more about prophecies and not outright time travel - also did a VERY good job with it. Shared Universes with hundreds, or even THOUSANDS of recurring characters (I'm looking at you, Marvel and DC) CANNOT! The one exception to this rule is Time Travel that goes ONLY forward. The real world physics surprisingly support the idea that one-way time travel to the future is possible, while the same math suggests that time travel to the PAST is impossible, or at least significantly harder.

Story Killer 3: Politics - I could - and did - go on a tangent for HOURS about how Donald Trump is going to destroy America, how he's in Russia's pocket and has no idea what he's doing, how his election will cause a civil war that would make Akame ga Kill look tame (BTW, something with President Donald Trump & Prime Minister Honest NEEDS to be made into a meme, I mean they're practically the same guy. Do as you will internet, it's Donald Trump, nobody will fault you.) and I'd be completely right in every way. Do the fans want to see that though? Not a chance (maybe the memes, but not the rest). Look, I don't care how many points you have to make, or how right or wrong, or well or poorly worded they are, I've learned from hard experience that politics kill stories. It's not that people either do or don't agree with you, it's more a combination of politics making a story dated as soon as it's created, and the preachy nature of politics in general. Let's face the facts; Donald Trump is going to destroy America, the Electoral College has been abused to empower the very sort of monster it was meant to stop from rising to power, and when the dust settles America will be no more, or at least it won't be the most powerful country in the world anymore. I DON'T and SHOULDN'T have to put this in my stories, and neither should you. It's a very different case if the story you're making is already labeled as a political story, but if it isn't, then why hurt people like that?

Story Killer 4: Omnipotence & Cosmic Beings - Any tools or characters that are either All-Powerful, or grant Omnipotence by any measure will kill a conflict. They make for broken villains like Yhwach from Bleach, or Madara from Naruto. They make for heroes that can only come off as lazy in hindsight like...I can't think of any good examples right now, but rest assured that they exist. It doesn't even need to be total omnipotence, it just needs to be so disproportionately more powerful than their opposition that a Deus ex Machina - my archenemy, if my screenname wasn't enough of an indication - is the only way to resolve the conflict. Cosmic Beings like Galactus or Dormammu break the acceptable limit for a power cap, while somewhat "Lesser" but still very powerful gods like Odin or Zeus are just BARELY acceptable on the scale of power limits. And Superman. Superman is a disproportionately powerful hero that comes off as lazy when compared to the problems he solves, ESPECIALLY when stacked against the problems he could POTENTIALLY solve!

Story Killer 5: A Wizard Did It - A total moron once said "It's Magic, we don't need to explain it!" and that's a giant load or rotten, rancid tripe if ever there was. EVERYTHING needs to have some sort of rules attached to it, some sort of cost, or cause and effect connection. Magic A is Magic A makes for a MUCH better application of this, and while the rules of some things like the last story arc of Bleach or EVERYTHING Joe Quesada did under his despotic rule make absolutely NO sense, there are just as many stories that get magic RIGHT! Fairy Tail has certain rules and training for each type of magic, and recent arcs show that Mages have a VERY horrific and war torn history like what you would logically expect from a world where superpowers are real. The Doctor Strange movie in particular is very subtle about showing that magic in the MCU is actually just photon manipulation - check The Film Theorists on YouTube for more details - and that's AWESOME!

Story Killer 6: Viewers Are Morons - Almost as bad as politics is treating your fans like they can't follow a storyline. So long as you don't make a story too convoluted - looking at you and your COUNTLESS Tie-Ins Marvel and DC - then you NEED to trust that your fans can follow what you've done so far, and that they can comprehend what comes next without having it over-explained. Fans are fans because they are loyal to the stories they follow, and know their lore and history.

Story Killer 7: Tie-Ins - This is the opposite extreme to Viewers Are Morons. If you have a storyline, then it needs to be just that, A storyline, emphasis on the singular. I'm not saying that stories need to be completely linear, but if a franchise has a title, then THAT'S the extent of the franchise. Manga and Anime aren't a smelting pot of a thousand different storylines. Each one is its own thing, and their countless different storylines don't overlap. A video game or visual novel may have branching paths, but it's all contained in a single convenient package. Yes, a good series can have many different plotlines running parallel, but for the casual observer it's important to have ALL the information you need to know to enjoy the story chronicled in a single anthology of books that all have the same title on the spine of the book. American comics - ESPECIALLY Marvel and DC - are guilty of violating this rule HUNDREDS, if not THOUSANDS of times over! It's not about over-saturating a franchise with dozens of separate yet interconnected stories, it's about the simple CONVENIENCE of it all! People can follow a complex storyline, but only if the borders and limitations of the storyline are always and clearly defined by the simplest method possible: THE TITLE ON THE COVER!

Story Killer 8: Character Shilling - Good Guys are Good Guys, Bad Guys are Bad Guys, Grey Guys are Grey Guys. If it looks like a duck, walks like a duck, swims like a duck, flies like a duck, and quacks like a duck, then no matter how much someone behind a typewriter or keyboard says it's a camel, it's still gonna be a duck. I get that everyone has their own visions of how various things and people are, and that no matter how much the creators try they'll NEVER be able to please EVERYONE. I'm fine with that, and despite it taking me six years of writing to fully realize it, I get just how deep this rabbit hole goes. Rorschach from Watchmen was written to be an offensive caricature of everything the writer despised, but instead of coming across as the pitiable asshole, eternally wrong, and overall failure he was MEANT to be, he instead turned out to be the fan favorite, with everyone admiring everything about him that the writer tried to make people HATE about him. And don't even get me started about the Mutants vs Inhumans thing at Marvel. Look, Mutants were created as the allegory for oppressed minorities, and every victory their community had at pushing for peaceful coexistence was seen with JOY. Inhumans were created as the allegory for oppressive racists, assholes, elitists, slavers, entitled bastards, and pretty much every negative stereotype about white trash, first world problems, and the 1% ever conceived, and their defeats at the hands of heroes were met with applause. No matter how much money you THINK you can make by flipping these positions and sabotaging the X-Men just because you don't own their movie rights, people aren't gonna bite at the foul smelling bait, when they've long since gotten used to the roles they're SUPPOSED to be filling!

Story Killer 9: Death Is Cheap - Let's face facts people; Joe Quesada got EVERYTHING subjectively wrong while he was the editor-in-chief of Marvel comics. Hell, the one thing he got RIGHT was something he didn't even have the balls to follow through on. That one thing being that death has to MEAN something! If someone is dead, then they tend to STAY dead more often than not, or at least that's how things are SUPPOSED to be. I get that some characters might have the power of revival, or that some stories have the goal of reviving the dead. This is fine, reviving the dead as the main goal of a story, or at least a difficult side objective, or just plain old rule of drama, is pretty damn kickass after all. Exploring the consequences of breaking the border between life and death is also fun, even if the consequences aren't so much a force of nature that doesn't like to be crossed, as they are just natural reactions from the living to the dead rising from their graves, or things like rotting corpses or outright skeletons walking around. Basically, with VERY FEW exceptions, Dead is Dead, and we need to respect that.

Story Killer 10: Loads and Loads of Characters - This one is a little iffy, because it varies from person to person. There's such a thing as too much of a good thing, and you need to accept that sometimes you won't be able to put in everything and everyone you want into a story. Some writers are able to pull this off, while others either aren't, or just lack the experience to do it right. Know your limits people, and make sure all the characters you use get the focus you want them to get. Major characters get major focus, while bit characters get bit focus. Most of all though, just remember to give the characters you want the attention you want to give them, no more, no less.

Story Killer 11: Sexuality - This one is pretty minor since it really only applies to fan fiction writers. Let me make something perfectly clear for all of you. Gay is Gay, Straight is Straight, Bi is Bi, and so on and so forth. When a character has a canon sexuality, it's NOT our place to change it. Hell, when it comes to American comic books, it's not even the place of the CANON WRITERS to change it, because most of those characters were originally made by other people with other intentions for them. So unless they are YOUR original creations, and you originally designed them with the express intention of making them a certain sexuality, then it's NOT your place to change who they are. If their canon sexuality is never addressed, then it's best just to air on the side of caution and make them straight, because despite homosexuality becoming more and more socially acceptable everyday, it's still statistically a minority of around one or two percent of the population. I have no problems with the LGBT community myself: Korra and Asami from The Legend of Korra were a very realistic look at a bisexual couple. Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland from Gravity Falls are a similarly forward thinking look at a homosexual relationship. Mr. McBride and Mr. McBride from The Loud House, Princess Bubblegum and Marceline The Vampire Queen from Adventure Time, Ruby and Sapphire from Steven Universe, all of these and increasingly more examples in fiction are realistic looks at same sex relationships. They aren't insulting, they aren't two-dimensional stereotypes, and their sexuality only defines a small part of their character rather than the entire thing. It's actually quite refreshing to see such forward thinking open-mindedness is taking hold of our media. At the same time though, it's important to use same sex relationships in moderation. As I said before, about one or two out of a hundred people today qualify as LGBT themselves. Many more than that are in support of their rights, but that doesn't mean we need to try and force ourselves or others to try and experience it firsthand. I guess what I'm saying is that you can't force someone to be something that they so clearly aren't, not even fictional characters.

Story Killer 12: Mary Sues - This is the last and final straw. If your favorite characters, your little pet project, the apple of your eye and the center of all of your positive attention gets so hated, so reviled, so disgusting to your audience, be it of the target variety or otherwise, then there's no hope for you. Carlie Cooper - brought to you by who else but the man who outshines cancer as one of the most horrible things in the world, Joe Quesada - was a Mary Sue from the moment of her creation, as were Maria Hill, Miriam Sharpe, and Ulysses Cain. Iron Man became a Mary Sue in Civil War I, Captain Marvel became a Mary Sue in Civil War II, Captain **FUCKING** America became a Mary Sue the moment his past was altered to make him HYDRA's new secret spokesman, Hawkeye became a Mary Sue the moment he killed the Hulk, the entire Inhuman species became Mary Sues from the moment the first Mutant died of the Terrigen Plague. Doctor Octopus, Kamala Khan, Riri Williams, Falcon, Jane Foster, Amadeus Cho, Moon Girl, Sam Alexander, Nadia Pym, and who knows HOW many others ALL became Mary Sues the moment they falsely thought that they were worthy of the monikers they were stealing! I'm not saying that legacy characters can't be a good thing, but Marvel isn't doing them right in any way except with Miles Morales. The list just goes on and on and on, and there's no end in sight! I'm sorry for bogging this particular entry down with Marvel characters, but they're just such goddamn awful offenders of this particular Story Killer that I just had to bring it up. Remember everyone, if you're going to do any fan fiction based on Marvel, NOTHING HAPPENED IN MARVEL COMICS from 2000 IRL and onward! All they did was make a bunch of new characters and a few TV shows for fan fictions writers like us to pick and choose from at our leisure, and they never did anything else with them. If you REALLY wanna be anal about it I suppose you could bump the timeline all the way back to 1991 when Marvel started selling stocks and thereby DESTROYED any and all creative integrity they once had, but I digress.

Anyway, that's all the Story Killers I can think of at the moment. If you can think of any that I missed here then feel free to bring them to my attention, and I'll see if I can gather up enough for a sequel chapter on this topic. Enough about sins that can kill a story, it's time to get down to other business. Namely, what my future plans are now that I've wiped all my other plans off the slate.

First of all, I'm gonna make a few more installments in these author's notes. Some will be about possible future projects that I may or may not do, while others might be story suggestions that I invite all of you to browse and adopt at your leisure. Hell, let's just drop the distinction between these two subjects entirely and go whole hog! I'm gonna jot down a bunch of rules, guidelines, and story ideas that EVERYONE - including myself - are free to use and/or be inspired by whenever we all want. From this point forward, EVERYTHING in this _story_ will be up for grabs! Each _chapter_ will either have story suggestions, or a set of suggested rules and guidelines for any number of franchises frequently used as fan fiction material. From big name American comic books like Marvel and DC, to epic novels like Harry Potter, to massive video game franchises like Mass Effect, Legend of Zelda, Capcom, Mortal Kombat, and Pokemon, to beloved cartoons like Ben 10, Steven Universe, and Generator Rex, and even to the best our neighbors in the land of the rising sun have to offer like One Piece, Fullmetal Alchemist, Soul Eater, Mahou Sensei Negima, Naruto and Bleach!

Please note that these will be _my_ personal set of rules for making fan fictions of various forms of media, and not yours. I make these guidelines as just that: Guidelines. None of these lists are completely concrete, and you are all free to take my advice or not, or even just pick and choose which tidbits you want to use and which you don't. I make these lists in the hope that people looking to make fan fictions in the future will take a look at both this intro chapter, and all subsequent chapters for tips and tricks on how to make the best stories that they possibly can.

"One more thing!" If you're making a purely comedic story like an old rerun of Animaniacs or Pinky and the Brain, or a purely education story in the vein of The Magic School Bus, then you can just completely ignore Story Killers 2, 4, 5, 9, and 12. Those Story Killers only apply to a story with serious and cohesive narrative and continuity, or at the very least something with an antagonist. If you're just making something up to teach kids about chemistry, or taking a page from The Simpsons and Family Guy, then there's really no harm in using these otherwise fatal Story Killers for purely comedic or educational value, just so long as the plot isn't driven by something or someone that threatens the main characters. Also, if your name isn't Deadpool, then works of satire and/or lampshade hanging will only get you so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't expect too much from me. I think I've proven that I can't be trusted to follow through on all my plans.**

 **Hello everyone. You know how a bunch of authors on this site make Author's Notes in both their main stories, and in some cases in stand-alone stories of their own? Well Diablo Ex Machina is throwing his hat into the ring and making his own version of this cop-out.**

 **Diablo Ex Machina Presents: Marvel Guidelines**

I said in my first installment of this story that Marvel is a horrible pile of dog shit, or at least that's what it's become. Therefore, I feel it's only fair to start off the fan fiction guidelines with this massive Cash-Cow Franchise. Keep in mind that these are just my personal guidelines, and that you are free to use or not use them at your leisure. I make these lists in the hopes of inspiring future writers, not restricting them. I'm starting off with this massive shared universe because it's just so damn big. Even if you don't want to be limited, in cases like this it's VERY important to keep SOME sort of cap on things. Even if you don't fully agree with the limits I would put on any future Marvel stories I make, I hope you all at least consider making your own borders.

Marvel Guideline 1: Don't Get Angry - With all the aggravating excuses for _storylines_ that Marvel has been churning out like vomit on a conveyor belt, it's imperative not to get too upset about it. Whenever you get angry at Marvel comics, or any franchise for that matter, just remind yourself that you're reading and/or writing fan fictions to avoid what they're doing. You can try to make your own personal fix fic for some of their stuff, or you can do what most people do, and just refuse to acknowledge the existence of all the Hero on Hero violence, or Mutant Genocide, or whatever else irks you about this nonsense. Remember, the media giants only have as much power over you as you let them have. Does this mean that you can't torture characters you don't like in your stories? Absolutely not, but don't let anger and stress be your main driving force. Trust me, I know from experience that anger burns brightly and intensely, but also quickly and with a serious emotional backlash. As the Nostalgia Critic said: "Nobody knows what the future holds, but there's two things that are guaranteed. There's gonna be a lot of anger, and there's gonna be a lot of love. Use them wisely."

Marvel Guideline 2: Mutant Rights & Power Balance - I don't think these needs to be said, but it just makes me feel better to get this all off my chest. Everyone LOVES the X-Men, and the idea of Mutants in general. The treatment the comics have given them since the turn of the century - all just to try (and inevitably fail) to make a quick buck - is APPALLING! I won't get into the exact details of all the bad things Marvel has done to Mutants, because that would need a chapter all of it's own, and I'm not gonna get into that. I'm just here to establish the brass tacks of the guidelines. At their apex in the comics, Mutants were said to account for about 1% of the global population (or about 74,000,000 Mutants at the time of writing this chapter) but very few of them had Mutations that could be considered actual _powers_. About 90% of all Mutants (about 66,600,000 Mutants at the time of writing this chapter) should just have simple Mutations like oddly colored pigmentation, excess body hair/fur or blubber for cold areas, exothermic bodies or more efficient circulation for hot areas, extra/redundant organs and appendages, scaly or slippery skin, etc. Just little adaptations to better survive in certain environments, or just odd quirks just because. Basically, nothing that poses a direct or immediate threat to ANYONE. Only the remaining 10% (about 7,400,000 Mutants) have Mutations that can actually be considered _powers_ , be they great or small, in the traditional sense. That 10% of Mutants are the only ones that the majority of anti-Mutant groups want to force registration and/or tracking on, whereas only the most EXTREME Human Supremacists will target the harmless 90%. This would actually add a legitimately interesting new dimension of dynamics to the Pro-Mutant Rights vs Anti-Mutant Rights conflict, and I would really like to see where someone could take this idea.

Marvel Guideline 3: Only Norse Mythology - Over the many decades Marvel has become a smelting pot of cultures and religious icons, and while I respect the beliefs of others, having so many different pantheons of gods and goddesses with so many overlapping jobs becomes VERY confusing VERY quickly. Marvel's highest profile pantheon of gods and goddesses has always been the Norse, and if we're going to make it so there's only ONE group of _real_ gods and goddesses in Marvel (at least on Earth), then using the Norse just makes the most sense. How you go about this could be one of two ways; either the Norse have always been the only pantheon on the block, or they were the winners/only survivors of a massive war with the other pantheons. The former removes most of the hassle, while the latter opens up the possibility for the remnants of the losing sides to join together for revenge. And besides, most mythologies have characters, beasts, and magical items and weapons that parallel each other in some way. Warrior women that take only the strongest men as mates: Am I talking about Valkyrie or Amazons? A fiery pit that houses any number of terrifying monsters, beasts, and demons: Am I talking about Hell or Muspelheim? You really only need one mythology to cover all your bases of the divine and the damned, and for Marvel, that's gotta be the Norse.

Marvel Guideline 4: Monsters and Demons - In direct relation to Marvel Guideline 3, several monsters, and ESPECIALLY demons are unique, or at least very closely tied to certain religions/mythologies. If you decide to have a world where the Norse were the only pantheon to ever really exist, then you need to use your own discretion to determine which monsters and demons you can include, and which should just be written off as actual myths, rather than a hidden truth. If you make a Marvel world where the Norse were the winners of the great war, then you can use whatever monsters and demons you want to. Each possibility has their own pros and cons, and it's important for each writer to come to their own conclusions. That said, as mentioned before many religions and mythologies have easily substituted parallels. Demon-like Norse beings such as Hela or Surtur could be easily used to fill in for whatever demons the various Ghost Riders made deals with for their powers, one of the various Nine Realms could be used as a substitute for Limbo or whatever other realms you need for the sake of the story, and so on and so forth.

Marvel Guideline 5: No Cosmic Beings - I wrote this before in the first chapter, but it bares repeating as a general guideline in this chapter as well. Tying into Marvel Guideline 3 again, there needs to be an upper limit to The Powers That Be, both the good and the bad. A decent suggested guideline for a power limit would be Odin Borson on the Good Guy side, and Thanos on the Bad Guy side, but you can all use your own gauge for these matters. Relating to this, the Infinity Gems are a big no-no, or at the very least not in their current form. Maybe make them incredibly rare and powerful cosmic minerals that, while not Infinite in power, do provide unique benefits to people who can harness them. Also, if their power over the forces of reality is being drastically lessened, there should be more than just one of each Infinity Gem of the six types. Make them a rare and versatile fictional material like Vibranium or something.

Marvel Guideline 6: Limit Legacy Characters - Certain characters will ALWAYS be associated with certain roles. Tony Stark will always be the real Iron Man, Steve Rogers will always be the real Captain America, Carol Danvers will always be the real Ms. Marvel (NOT Captain Marvel, that identity goes to her head and makes her a colossal jackass), and so on and so forth. There are SOME exceptions, like Miles Morales making a good Spider-Man, and... I can't think of any other good examples, but that just shows how rare it is to have a good legacy character, especially in Marvel. Again, use your own discretion when deciding who is or isn't a good Legacy Character, but make sure that you ALWAYS go with what YOU think is the best version(s) of a character, even if they aren't the first version, or from the same reality. Tying into this, Suspiciously Similar (Poor) Substitutes like Madelyn Pryor and Hope Summers for Jean Grey, or Carlie Cooper for EVERY Spider-Man love interest EVER, or Joseph and Xorn for Magneto need to be avoided as well, but clones with interesting characteristics like The Stepford Cuckoos for Emma Frost, or Laura Kinney for Wolverine are okay. Also, make sure you don't throw in characters that are just alternate versions of characters from other realities or timelines. Parallel Realities are something that comic book writers have been abusing for over half a century now, and it needs to stop with us. Use the best, and drop the rest. (Unless it's Deadpool and the Deadpool Corps, because they're way too meta) DAMN IT DEADPOOL! GET OFF MY COMPUTER! AND CLEAR ALL THIS TENTACLE PORN FROM MY BROWSER HISTORY AND DOWNLOADS WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!

Marvel Guideline 7: Inhumans Are Evil - No, this is not a knee-jerk reaction to Inhumans trying to kill all Mutants (not entirely anyway) but a well thought out and articulated argument that proves that Inhumans are evil on a genetic level. I'll sum it up as simply as I can for those of you who don't want to see me rant on about this for too long. Inhumans were genetically engineered by the Kree to be weapons of war. Kree are space-uber-racists known for backwards thinking, irrational leaps of logic, self-centered attitudes, egos the size of planets, genetic stagnation, xenophobia, a massive sense of entitlement, hatred of anything that isn't a Blue-Skinned Kree, the aggressors in a million year long war with the once peaceful and prosperous Skrulls, and the reason most modern Skrulls are such assholes, the list just goes on forever. It only makes sense that any living weapons the Kree create would be genetically engineered to share their deranged ideology from birth in order to prevent any possible defection, and to try and jumpstart their own stagnating evolution while maintaining their twisted ideology. Don't believe me due to insufficient evidence? Well let's just take a look at the actions of the Inhumans themselves over the ages, shall we? Hoarding technological advances, generations of mandatory eugenics, intense xenophobia, a sense of entitlement and holier-than-thou attitude that blinds them to ANY of their own faults, while hypocritcally pointing out every flaw they share with humanity as if the Inhumans aren't ten times worse, they conquer other races of Inhumans and force their female leaders (some of whom are already married) to become the personal harem of their king Black Bolt, and let's not even TRY to split hairs on the Alpha Primitives. They genetically engineered a race of slaves that live for 42 years on average to the 150 years Inhumans live, lack any means of sexual reproduction, forever have the minds of five year old children, and treat them all like mindless servants for 4,000 years, only stopping when a literal manifestation of their collective guilt for enslaving the Alpha Primitives has their entire species at gunpoint. And if you think this is unique to the modern interpretation of Inhumans, think again! Aside from stealing/enslaving queens for his harem, Black Bolt and the Inhumans have been doing this kind of shit since they were first introduced! From all of this, coupled with the disregard even those Inhumans who were raised as normal humans have for the damage the Terrigen Plague is causing to Mutantkind, the only logical explanation is that ALL Inhumans are racist, selfish, entitled, xenophobic bastards who oppose everything that doesn't directly benefit them, and this isn't just a political ideology, the entire Inhuman race has had evil intent spliced into them on the genetic level. NO Inhuman can EVER be an objectively _good_ person, because they are LITERALLY INCAPABLE of caring for ANYTHING OR ANYONE that isn't another Inhuman or a Kree. They were originally called Inhumans because they were literally DESIGNED - both in-universe, and on a meta level - to be irredeemably bad people.

Marvel Guideline 8: No Hero-on-Hero Violence - Self-Explanatory stuff is self-explanatory. Unless one of the so-called _heroes_ in the equation has a big skull logo on their shirt, or one of the heroes KNOWS that the other _hero_ is actually a villain in disguise plotting some evil bullshit, hero-on-hero violence is to be avoided like the plague. I won't get into specific examples because that's a minefield of righteous fury that NO ONE wants to get into, but just make sure that all the REAL heroes staunchly oppose things like superhuman registration or predictive justice, and support Pro-Mutant-Rights with pride and dignity. (Way to not get into specific examples Diablo) I'm beginning to understand why so many characters in-universe hate you Deadpool.

Marvel Guideline 9: No One-Shot Characters - Over Marvel's EXTENSIVE history they've made or used TENS OF THOUSANDS of characters, to the point where no one could POSSIBLY be expected to remember them all. To that end, it should be noted that about one out of every six Marvel characters only appeared ONCE and then never again in any comic ever. Now you might want to avoid characters that only appeared two times or fewer, or maybe three times or fewer, or even four times or fewer, and guess what? That's all perfectly acceptable. Do your own thing, make your own rules, make exceptions to those rules if a character is interesting enough to warrant more exploration, have fun wherever, but at the very least STAY AWAY from characters and concepts that only appeared in ONE comic, and then never again. Trust me, you'll save yourself a LOT of headaches in the long run.

Marvel Guideline 10: Marvel Only - I mentioned back in Marvel Guideline 6 that Parallel Universes need to be dropped from the equation entirely, and this will expand on that. Over the decades Marvel has managed to absorb several other companies, as well as created other universes that, while originally owned by Marvel, have no characters of concepts that are counterparts of the main 616 universe. Universes like Earth-S (where the Squadron Supreme originally hail from) or the New Universe (where Earth was normal up until modern times when a magical _White Flash_ in the sky gave rise to superheroes and supervillains) were MADE by Marvel, but they had no connection to their main universe. Furthermore, universes like the Ultraverse were formerly owned by other companies, and weren't originally Marvel properties to begin with, not to mention that there are third-party characters and concepts that only outsource their comic publishing to Marvel, but still remain their own thing, like Star Wars or Star Trek. Some universes derived from the Main Marvel-verse have characters and concepts that _might_ work if integrated into a story that's relatively based on any _main_ Marvel Universe, such as Marvel Adventures, MC2, or Universe-1610. While you obviously can't use ALL the characters and concepts from these universes, some things might fit into the frame of a _true_ Marvel Universe. Bottom line, unless you SPECIFICALLY label your Marvel story as a crossover with whatever universe you want it to crossover with, then keep Non-True Marvel characters and concepts out of a Marvel story.

Anyway, that's all the Guidelines I could think of for Marvel stories specifically. If you take my advice and follow all - or at least most - of these guidelines, I can assure you that you'll have a MUCH easier time picking and choosing which characters and concepts to use in any Marvel fan fictions, because you'll have far fewer options to choose from. Seriously, Marvel has like 19,000 or so characters they've used in their comics at one point or another, and these guidelines can easily cut that number down by at least half. And now, because I know you're all going to ask for it, I'm going to tack on a SECOND list of Guidelines for another company we all know and love. That's right people, you're not just getting Marvel Guidelines today, you're also getting...

 **Diablo Ex Machina Present: Capcom Guidelines**

Yes people, you read that caption right! In addition to making rules/guidelines for Marvel stories, I've also got rules/guidelines for Capcom stories too! Granted, Capcom is a much smaller multi-verse with far fewer characters and concepts than Marvel, so there won't be as many guidelines for Capcom as there were in the Marvel section, but they need to be brought up regardless. After all, even subtracting licensed games, compilations, and updated re-releases, Capcom still has about 300 different games to their name, which is a lot of material to sort through. Even taking into account that several of those games are just snowboarding, racing, or other sports-based games that don't really have any plot to develop, there's still a lot of junk to sift through.

Capcom Guideline 1: Shared Universes - Unlike Marvel, Capcom doesn't like to put all of its eggs in one very risky basket. They prefer to make a different world for each franchise, with very few franchises sharing the same universe, and some franchises in the same shared universe having quite the timeskip between them. For instance, the Mega Man Classic, Mega Man X, Mega Man Zero, Mega Man ZX, and MegaMan Legends series all take place in the same world, and while these series might be in chronological order, the timeskips separating one franchise from the next are usually between several decades to a century or two apart. The same thing applies to Mega Man Battle Network and Mega Man Star Force, with the former happening two hundred years prior to the latter. Hell, it's implied by dialogue and a few other things that BOTH Mega Man Timelines are just the result of a Branching History; one of which had robots take off as the cutting edge technology, while the other had cyberspace and internet become the hope of the future, with Dr. Light's primary field of research in either Diverging Timeline deciding which path was ultimately taken. Someone should do something where the residents of one timeline try to infiltrate the other timeline for whatever reason, because that would be awesome. On a similar note, the Street Fighter, Darkstalkers, Final Fight, Rival Schools, and Slam Masters series all take place in the same universe at around the same time, and while Captain Commando and Asura's Wrath also technically exist in the same universe, Captain Commando takes place several decades ahead of the main part of the timeline, while the events of Asura's Wrath take place BILLIONS OF YEARS before any of the rest of these franchises. I'm not saying that you HAVE to only use characters and concepts in the same shared universe, but it is something to take into account. Also, if you take cameos as evidence, then the Resident Evil, Dino Crisis, Clock Tower/Haunting Ground, and Ace Attorney franchises ALSO have a very surprising shared universe, but keep in mind that Capcom does cameos in almost all of their games. They're like the Pixar of video games. (I think you just made a new meme with that line) Maybe I did Deadpool, we'll just have to wait and see how the internet responds.

Capcom Guideline 2: Implanting Universes - In direct relation to Capcom Guideline 1, this guideline is about cutting and pasting things from one Capcom Universe into another. Now then, even though some Capcom franchises aren't CONFIRMED to take place in the same shared universe, there are some franchises that wouldn't contradict anything important in other series if they were to suddenly be revealed to take place in the same universe. For instance, Sengoku BASARA and Onimusha are both Historical Fantasy franchises that are at least loosely based on historical facts, so there's a good chance that any Capcom franchise that takes place in a more modern and semi-realistic setting could believably take place on the same Earth, just hundreds of years later. Also, the Ace Attorney franchise and other similarly small-scale franchises can overlap with just about anything set in semi-modern times, due to their stories usually being fairly self-contained in a smaller setting. It's all subjective though, and if you feel comfortable overlapping the events of multiple different franchises then just do your own thing, and have fun doing it!

Capcom Guideline 3: Don't Forget The Little Guy - Capcom may mainly be known for their big name franchises like Mega Man, Resident Evil, Street Fighter, Darkstalkers, Dead Rising, Ace Attorney, Sengoku BASARA, Onimusha, Viewtiful Joe, Strider, and whatever other franchises you can think of. However, for all the big shots you remember, there are many underrated Capcom franchises and stand-alone games that don't get too much time in the spotlight. Games like Zack & Wiki, Metal Walker, Remember Me, God Hand, or Darkwatch may have gotten some decent attention in their time, but without more installments after the initial ones the interest in them has faded in proportion to the major franchises like I mentioned before, or even cult classics like Sweet Home. Anybody remember that old Horror RPG? If you don't then you should, because the first Resident Evil was originally going to be designed as a remake of it before the creative team had other ideas. Am I grateful for the change in creative direction? Absolutely, because we got one of the biggest franchises in all of video game history out of it (ignoring part of 5 and all of 6). Still, even when making the really big name, high profile stuff, it's important to remember the little guy who did their best, and left their mark in gaming, however small or large it may have been.

Overall, there are a lot of things to keep in mind when working with some of the bigger names in the media. Writing fan fictions is not all fun and games. Making a creative piece of your own design is all well and good, but when research needs to be done for your work, it needs to be done well. Don't get me wrong, it can be pretty damn awesome to put your thoughts and ideas to the keyboard, and gratifying to see a positive fan response, or even some constructive criticism to help you learn and grow as a writer. This holds true for writing and publishing your own original works as well, as more positive response means more money in your bank accounts. At the end of the day though, what matters most is coming up with things to write that you enjoy writing. If you aren't having fun, then why write at all?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't expect too much from me. I think I've proven that I can't be trusted to follow through on all my plans.**

 **Hello everyone. You know how a bunch of authors on this site make Author's Notes in both their main stories, and in some cases in stand-alone stories of their own? Well Diablo Ex Machina is throwing his hat into the ring and making his own version of this cop-out.**

 **Diablo Ex Machina Presents: DC Guidelines**

Hello again loyal fans! I'm fresh off the wheel from my Marvel and Capcom Guidelines, and ready to get rolling on the next pile of guidelines. In case the headliner of this chapter didn't make it clear, today we'll be focusing on DC Comics and the various guidelines to factor into the equation when writing for them, be it in the professional or fan fiction capacity. As always these guidelines are only meant to serve as a helping hand nudging you onto the smartest path to use when dealing with the various odds and ends of the DC Universe and beyond, and not forcefully applied and unbending rules that must be adhered to. Even if you don't completely agree with my exact methods and borders to ensure an orderly DC story, I strongly encourage you to create and/or apply some set of rules to any DC stories you write.

DC Guideline 1: Superman, Yes or No - I'm gonna address the elephant in the room right away. Superman (and all derivatives thereof) are MAJOR selling points for anything they appear in, simply because he's just so damn iconic and powerful. This can be a good thing, or a bad thing, but it's always gonna be a thing. Before anything else about DC Comics, you have to decide whether or not you want the big blue boy scout to get involved. There are reasons to use Superman, as well as reasons to not use Superman. If you want a reason to use Superman, you'll find one on your own. This isn't me being lazy, it's just a simple fact. Superman is one of those characters that don't NEED a reason to appear in your DC Comics stories, he'll just be there for whatever and be awesome doing it. However, if done poorly (a very easy feat) Superman, as well as any other characters based off of him, or just from the planet Krypton in general, are capable of becoming what the internet refers to as "God Mode Sues". When creating a Superman story, or just a story with Superman in it, you have to give him some sort of limit to his powers, or weaknesses that many antagonistic parties have a relatively easy time getting. The comics version has become broken beyond all belief, with LITERALLY INFINITE POWER, whereas several old cartoons (looking fondly at you, DCAU) gave him a somewhat realistic upper limit to his strength and other powers, and did a good job of making him use his smarts just as much as he uses his muscle. Granted, the guy is no Batman, but who is besides Batman? Either way, deciding whether or not to use Superman, and Kryptonians and things derived from Krypton in general, is always gonna be the first of many judgement calls to be made with DC Comics Fan Fiction.

DC Guideline 2: No Time Travel - I mentioned this before in the first chapter, but it bares repeating here. Between Batman Beyond, Legion of Superheroes, Jonah Hex and the Rouge Bunch, Rip Hunter and the Legends of Tomorrow, Kamandi, and who knows how many others, DC relies on stories from different time periods far more than Marvel. True, it's not their entire library of material, but they are more reliant on them than most. Don't get me wrong, it's perfectly okay for you to write stories about these characters, teams, and other concepts that only exist in different time periods, but only so long as you focus ONLY on those time periods. It worked well enough in the Batman Beyond and Legion of Superheroes cartoons, it should work for anyone else who wants to do them.

DC Guideline 3: No Parallel Universes - Just like DC relies more on Time Travel/Other Time Periods than many other franchises, it also relies more on Parallel Universes than most. There are tons of different versions of many different characters in their central universe. Between the Mirrored Universes where heroes become villains and villains become heroes, the pocket dimension inhabited by anthropomorphic cartoon animals, and a universe filled with blatant parodies/rip-offs of Marvel characters, there's quite a lot of different universes going around, and these are just the ones I know off the top of my head. Granted, some universes might overlap well enough that there need not be any distinction to begin with. For instance, in light of the "Flashpoint" Event, we see that most of the Wildstorm Universe and a select few parts of the Vertigo Universe like Swamp-Man, Shade The Changing Man, and John Constantine manage to fit quite snugly with the rest of the main DC Universe, baring a few minor details here and there. Bottom line is, unless you specifically sort a fan fiction with DC characters and concepts into the crossover section with whatever other things you want to be part of the shared universe that isn't already part of said shared universe, it's best to keep the apples and oranges in separate bins.

DC Guideline 4: No Outsourced Material - As a major comic book company, sometimes DC is called upon to make comics for characters and concepts originally created and owned by a third party. These companies typically give some of the comic book rights to DC in exchange for publishing their material. They've done this with MANY third-party companies; from Warner Brothers, to Hanna-Barbera, to Hasbro, to who knows what else. Comic Vine (my main source of comic book information) may say that DC owns the rights to about 16000 characters, but that number is including the likes of Bugs Bunny & Daffy Duck, or He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, or even Scooby-Doo, Yogi Bear, The Flintstones, The Jetsons, and who knows what else from Hanna-Barbera! Without those characters, you can bet that there would be AT LEAST 1000 fewer characters filed away under DC Comics. Hell, they even write comics for Mortal Kombat! Just imagine how well the cast of THAT infamous fighting game would fit into a DC Universe! Oh wait, you don't have to, they already made a game out of that idea years ago! Now that I've either ruined or bettered your childhood forever, please proceed in an orderly manner to DC Guideline 5.

DC Guideline 5: Limit The Lanterns - Once there was just Green, then there was Pink, followed by Yellow, and now we've got an entire rainbow of Lantern Corps to deal with! I'm not saying that you need to get rid of ALL Lanterns, just limit what you're working with a bit. Between all nine different colored rings we've seen over 700 people wearing Lantern Rings, and that's WAY too much! Look, just drop the Black and White Lanterns from the list entirely, don't give rings to any characters who are already effective heroes/villains without rings, obviously subtract any members that are only known as "[So-and-So] of Sector [So-and-So]", and get rid of the whole thing where Living Entities embody the colors of the Spectrum, and you can easily knock that number down to 500 or less. Hell, if you keep the other guidelines in mind while you're doing this, then you might even get that number closer to 400 than 500.

DC Guideline 6: When In Doubt, Watch Cartoons - This Guideline isn't really a restriction, so much as it is a way to keep your inspiration going. Even if you ignore every other Guideline on this list, the one thing you can always count on for certain regarding DC is that the DCAU will ALWAYS be a prime source of inspiration for future writers. Between; Batman The Animated Series, Batman Beyond, Superman The Animated Series, Static Shock, Justice League, Justice League Unlimited, and even the lesser known Zeta Project, these shows in a singular shared universe had almost EVERYTHING you could ever want - and even some things you never knew you wanted, but greatly enjoyed nonetheless - in a DC Universe. Not the mention the Teen Titans cartoon (the original, not that thing which shall never, ever be spoken of), The Batman, Legion of Superheroes, Green Lantern The Animated Series, Beware The Batman, and the new Justice League Action are pretty damn impressive as well. While Marvel cartoons are mostly hit-and-miss, especially ever since Disney bought them out, DC has been consistently excelling at, and even exceeding our expectations in terms of cartoons pretty reliably for decades now. Yeah, they have a few lemons every now and again *cough*teentitansgo*cough* but when they get it right, they hit it clear out of the park! Hell, even Batman The Brave and the Bold was a damn good homage to the classic comics of the Golden and Silver Ages, not to mention their musical numbers are a guilty pleasure for many a fan. Seriously, just try to tell me that you didn't LOVE Neil Patrick Harris as The Music Meister, or Catwoman, Black Canary, and Huntress singing the single most innuendo laden song of all time. DC is consistently good all around - except for their pathetic attempts at copying the Cinematic Universe that serves as the only thing keeping Marvel alive right now - but when it comes to their TV Shows, whether it's live action or animated, they don't screw around! (with one disgusting, festering, putrid, ten ton pile of cow turds of an exception)

DC Guideline 7: No One-Shot Characters - I said it before in my Marvel Guidelines, so I won't go too much into detail. The long and short of it is that, according the Comic Vine, DC Comics have used about 16000 different characters in their material over the many decades they've been around. However, approximately 4000 of those characters were only ever used once in the comics, and therefor aren't interesting enough to warrant the time used to make them... with some exceptions. Those exceptions are characters that originated on the many highly popular cartoons and live action shows that DC has done over the years, but just never really took off in the comics. Likewise, characters that only showed up once in comics based in the same universe as the cartoons, even if they never showed up in the cartoons themselves, are also welcome. Not everybody reads comic books, but most people do watch TV, so make the most of it.

DC Guideline 8: Use The Best, Toss The Rest - Like DC Guideline 7, I touched upon this in my Marvel Guidelines, but it bares some reworking and repeating for DC Guidelines. As with any franchise that lasts long enough, DC characters and concepts have gone through many revisions, reimaginings, and retcons over time. If you're gonna make a Fan Fiction of these various characters and concepts, you should stick with what YOU think are the best versions of those characters, or at least the version best suited to YOUR story. Hell, you can even mix and match parts from multiple incarnations of them to make something semi-new! All that matters is that you stay true to something - some core element of some sort - that makes these characters so unique and memorable. Also, with massive-scale reboots being the DC word of the day, you really should take advantage of what you've got to work with.

Well, those are all the Guidelines for DC Comics based Fan Fiction that you really need to know. Yeah, Marvel had 10 Guidelines in the previous chapter, but that's because there's two fundamental differences between Marvel and DC Comics. The first is that DC Comics just have far fewer characters than Marvel, and trimming down the amount of usable characters is the primary reason for the Marvel and DC Guidelines. There are other reasons, like establishing borders in morality, but this is the main one. Seriously, Comic Vine may claim that Marvel only has about 1000 more characters than DC at the time of writing this, but the difference is more vast than the first impression would imply. One-Shot Characters aside, DC just has more third-party franchises to work with than Marvel. Also, they rely more heavily on alternate versions of their characters, to the point where many have their own pages on Comic Vine. This leads directly to a greater percentage of characters being trimmed away with each Guideline, which, again, is the main point of the Marvel and DC Guidelines.

Second, Marvel is the daring and adventurous company, with major risk taking in their stories all around! They always try to outdo their previous performances, but they don't always succeed. They live fast and loose with their ideas, gambling their artistic integrity and profit margins in a very high stakes game! When they win, they make it BIG, like their Cash Cow MCU Franchise! When they lose however, they REALLY lose, like their ENTIRE COMIC BOOK LINEUP SINCE 2000, AND THEIR DISNEY CARTOON LINEUP.

Meanwhile, DC Comics like to play it smarter. They maintain a steady pacing of above average quality, let other companies take the big risks first, and then decide whether or not they should try their hand at these new ideas based on fan response. When something is proven to work, whether it's at their own creative hand, or those of another company, they tend to make the smart decision and put more time, effort, and money into it like with the DCAU. Sure, they take risks from time to time as well, but those risks tend to be smaller and more forgivable when they're bad, and more timeless, memorable, and nostalgic down the road when they're good. DC Comics made their biggest mistakes with their Copycat Cinematic Universe, Teen Titans Go, and I think that period in the comics from October 2011 to July 2015(?). I don't know, I just heard through the grapevine that those three-and-a-half years were a major slump for DC Comics before they picked themselves back up and started doing things right again. Something about the period between the Flashpoint and Convergence Events being poorly received or something.

Anyway, my point is that Marvel, despite its similarly long and rightly celebrated history, fucks up WAY more than DC, and at least DC has the decency to KIND OF apologize for their blunders, while Marvel has become a huge, unapologetic asshole, at least with Joe Quesada and Issac Perlmutter running things. Marvel may be a trailblazer, but when they blaze a trail that NO ONE likes, they blame everyone but themselves, while expecting to be praised for everything they churn out, whether it's gold (increasingly rare) or a turd (increasingly common). Meanwhile, with the exception of the blatantly ill-advised/poorly executed DC Cinematic Universe and Teen Titans Go, DC Comics at least TRIES to always do right by their fans, and quickly recognizes when they've made a mistake while taking steps to fix it.

Hell, they even managed to take the flawed idea of a super hero Civil War and made it kinda, sorta believable when they did Justice League vs Suicide Squad. I've never read the series myself, but the premise is at least more believable than Marvel's attempts at Hero vs Hero conflicts. After all, the Justice League are a NGO superpower with some of the most powerful and noble heroes on the planet, while the Suicide Squad is a bunch of super villains drafted and blackmailed by the government specifically to provide both plausible deniability in dangerous covert missions, further the sometimes benign, but often twisted interests of the government, and a defense against the Justice League. The latter was literally MADE to oppose the former, and even though their members only technically qualify as anti-heroes in the loosest sense, it's still a more believable concept from the get go than something as STUPID as Hero Registration.

Ever since the year 2000, Marvel has only been concerned with their profits, often making decisions that are to the detriment of both their fan base and the very profit margins they so desperately cling to like starved and rabid animals. While DC Comics started showing some real promise again once they rebooted their entire library into something that feels like more effort, love, and positive character development into it. Marvel COULD easily do the same by rebooting all of their stuff as well, and I would readily welcome and celebrate that! They used to have a lot of genuinely good material, and even the stuff they have now has the potential to be fixed ever since Joe Quesada got kicked off his high horse and replaced. I don't WANT to hate Marvel, I want to love it again. Sadly, until EVERYTHING that happened under the tyranny of Joe "The Schmo" Quesada gets some SERIOUS retcon as some backwards nightmare dimension or something, I cannot love Marvel. I can love fan fictions of it, but Marvel itself will be nothing but garbage. But enough about my personal rants about Marvel vs DC.

Before we end things off here today, I can tell that a lot of you have been pretty anxious to see something extra in this chapter ever since you read DC Guideline 4. Discontinued stories aside, I don't like to disappoint my loyal readers. So here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for...

 **Diablo Ex Machina Presents: Mortal Kombat Guidelines**

Yes folks, just like how I went over guidelines for Capcom in the same chapter as Marvel due to their popular crossover games, I'm doing the same thing with DC Comics and Mortal Kombat due to their own crossovers, and their recent (as of 2017) fighting games being made by the same company. Before I get started with these guidelines however, I just want you to know that most of these guidelines are being written for Mortal Kombat Fan Fiction as standalone stories, but some of them have more crossover implications. Namely, crossovers with the DC Comics universe, given the growing connection between their companies and games. Enough of all that worry for now, let's get on with the guidelines!

Mortal Kombat Guideline 1: Death is Merely a Suggestion - Let's be honest here, in a fighting game franchise that prides itself on allowing you to mercilessly and messily beat, break, brutalize, and outright execute your defeated opponents in the most gory and disturbingly creative ways, it's gonna be hard to keep track of who's alive, who's dead, and who's been resurrected about a bajillion times. Don't get me wrong, I still hate the idea of "Death is Cheap", but at the very, despite whatever may be the current case in canon, least YOUR stories should begin with whatever characters YOU want to be alive as alive, or dead as dead. Resurrections should still be avoided like the plague, or at least reserved for bad guys who have reviving an even bigger bad guy as their evil goal, but the living/dead status of the characters at the beginning of the stories should be up to you.

Mortal Kombat Guideline 2: No Guest Characters - Between the DC Comics characters that appeared in Mortal Kombat vs DC, horror movie monsters like Freddy Kruger, Jason Voorhees, Leatherface, Alien, and Predator, and even the God of War Kratos, Mortal Kombat has had a lot of Guest Fighters in their games. Don't get me wrong, it's okay to use this stuff if you specifically create your story as a crossover, but a purely Mortal Kombat story should have purely Mortal Kombat characters, and the same applies to any other fan fictions anyone ever makes. Honestly, I'd really love to see a good Mortal Kombat/DC Comics crossover story sometime, but just make sure it's appropriately labeled, okay?

Mortal Kombat Guideline 3: Heroes vs Anti-Heroes - This is one of those guidelines that I mentioned would apply to crossovers more than anything else. Specifically, the Mortal Kombat/DC Comics crossovers I mentioned I wanted to see. Now we all know that most heroes in the DC universe have a No-Kill Code, no matter how bad the villains get. This clearly isn't gonna fly with the anti-heroes of the Mortal Kombat universe, who would sooner rip off the Joker's head and post selfies with it than let serious repeat offenders go back to their cardboard prisons. Obviously this would be a serious point of tension between Mortal Kombat and DC characters, so it would be nice to see their contrasting methods causing at least a little friction between them. Maybe not to the point of outright Civil War (still hate you, but DC does more logical Hero vs Hero conflicts - like Justice League vs Suicide Squad - than Marvel) but there's definitely gonna be some tension if they're ever forced to work together.

Follow all of these guidelines for Mortal Kombat, and your roster of Mortal Kombat characters should never rise above 200 at most. Hell, if you avoid the REALLY obscure Mortal Kombat characters like the ones that only appeared in the questionably canon/outright non-canon cartoon, live action series, movies, novels, and certain comics, then the number should ALWAYS be less than 150, if that. Even if you do a crossover with DC Comics (which has TONS of characters, even if you follow the DC guidelines) it's gonna be good to know that at least the Mortal Kombat half of things will be easier to manage.

Thank you all for coming to see my work in making Guidelines for Fan Fictions of all sorts. Please join me next time where I plan to go over a few story suggestions I have for all of you out there reading my stuff. Just you wait, I have plans for tons of stories that I just can't wait to share with you all! In fact, go look on my profile for a sneak peak at some of my story ideas/suggestions/requests if YOU can't wait. Until then, have a wonderful day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't expect too much from me. I think I've proven that I can't be trusted to follow through on all my plans.**

 **Hello everyone. You know how a bunch of authors on this site make Author's Notes in both their main stories, and in some cases in stand-alone stories of their own? Well Diablo Ex Machina is throwing his hat into the ring and making his own version of this cop-out.**

 **Diablo Ex Machina Presents: Story Suggestions 1**

Hello again my devoted fans! No doubt I have left you all very impressed by my Story Guidelines, with hopefully many stories to come having been inspired by my words of wisdom. With that in mind, I decided to take this time to more directly inspire whatever fan base this little side note of my material has garnered, and submit to your reading pleasure a list of story ideas I thought might peak some curiosity. Some of you may decide to use these ideas as your own, and I'm perfectly fine with that. All I ask is that you give credit where credit is due, and let any of your readers know where you got the ideas from - that being, of course, me.

The first batch of Story Suggestions I have are a sort of branching paths, each one being a different tale coming from the same point in space-time. In other words, it's sort of like those "Choose You Own Adventure" games, or a "Branching Timeline" depending on which label your prefer. They all start in the Ben 10 Universe, with Ben being caught in the blast of a cosmic bomb. The resulting blast divides up multiple versions of Ben into different realities, each one being different in various ways, with only a small portion of all his aliens available to them. Each Ben will have different appearances, some personality traits, and even ages in some cases. The one thing they all retain however, no matter how different each one is, is the desire to do good, and continue their heroic path in life. Once each version of Ben lands in their new reality, Paradox makes a brief appearance to explain what happened to him, how his new home works, and a few tips about how they should restart their hero career in their new home. After that Paradox disappears from the story entirely, never to be seen again. Also, the aliens allowed in each story are limited to the ones he has from the start. For the sake of simplicity, and to prevent the aliens each different Ben has from overlapping, there are NO unlockable aliens to be had, and NO acquiring new DNA from the locals.

Story Suggestion 1: Mass Effect 10 - Obviously a crossover with Mass Effect, Ben arrives on Eden Prime during the prologue mission of the first game, joining Shepard's team right from the get-go. In this reality, the Ben that arrives is a very muscular individual in his mid-to-late twenties, has a more mature and level-headed approach to heroism, but still retains a sense of humor that allows him to easily get along with anyone, especially his new BFF Joker. In the Mass Effect universe, Ben will have to pass himself off as a genetically engineered ambassador from the Andromeda Galaxy, made primarily from Human DNA to better blend in with what his _creators_ calculated as what would most likely be the dominant species in the Milky Way Galaxy by the time he arrived. His alien powers will be passed off as genetic infusions from the ten most biologically powerful races in the Andromeda Galaxy, and his _official_ ambassador duties will mostly be helping the locals prepare for The Reapers, both on the battlefield, and in science labs and propaganda methods.

This story will focus a bit more on political subterfuge and deception for the sake of the end goal of defeating The Reapers, with Ben's supposed status as an extra-galactic ambassador forcing the locals of the Milky Way Galaxy to take The Reapers more seriously from the get go, and thus being better prepared for when they actually show up in the events of the third game. It obviously won't be the MAIN focus, but this Ben is a bit more crafty and clever than other Bens, allowing him to use Paragon, Renegade, and even outright crazy methods whenever needed.

Finally, unlike other Bens, this one won't have an Omnitrix. Instead, he'll be able to shapeshift certain parts of his body into alien parts like Skurd does for him in the last season of Ben 10 Omniverse, even gaining the ability to use the DNA of multiple aliens at once. Also, like all Bens in these Story Suggestions, there will be a harem sideplot.

Available Aliens for Mass Effect 10: The Bloxx-lobber of Bloxx, with different ammunition depending on what kind of arm it attaches to. The wings of Stinkfly. An Echo Echo megaphone that can let him create a sonic shout. The four arms of Four Arms, and high velocity ammo. The arms of Heatblast that can switch from basic hands to spiked maces, and flamethrowers. The arms of Diamondhead that can grow a sword, shield, and helmet for his head, and machine gun crystals. The arms of Wildvine that can sprout whips from his hands, and seed bomb ammo. The arms of Armodrillo that can shift from clawed hands to drill hands, and drill ammo. The arms of Feedback that can absorb and redirect energy, and laser cannons. The arms of Alien X that can sprout a cosmic sword from his hands, and cosmic bombs that can obliterate multiple Reapers in a single shot (avoiding friendly fire severely limits the usefulness of this ammo).

Harem Girls for Ben in Mass Effect 10: Jane Shepard, Ashley Williams, Liara T'Soni, Tali'Zorah, Shiala, Miranda Lawson, Jack, Samara, Kelly Chambers.

Story Suggestion 2: Two-Faced Overlord - A crossover with the Overlord Light Novel, this version of Ben arrives in the throne room of the Great Tomb of Nazarick just as it gets transported to another world in the beginning of the story. This version of Ben is about 18 physically, dresses in a black version of his UAF Series jacket, has a ghostly pale complexion, with long black hair on the right side of his head, and long white hair on the left side of his head. While Ben himself is still steadfast and heroic, the fragmentation of his body across the multiverse fused this version of Ben with Zs'Skayr, turning the Ectonurite into a sort of split-personality that tries to corrupt Ben, symbolized by the pitch black left eye Ben tries to hide with his white bangs. Stuck in a new world with a gradually morally decaying God Mode Sue, this Ben will have to struggle not only with his own morality being tempted by Zs'Skayr, but doing his best to either keep Ainz from going totally off the deep end, or kill him if he ever goes too far.

Of course, Ainz himself is a huge fan of the retro (from his perspective) Ben 10 cartoon, so the former human turned Elder Lich covers for him in front of the NPCs by saying that Ben is a living piece of his soul (or Horcrux for all you Harry Potter fans out there). This unique position in Nazarick grants Ben equal opportunity to come and go as he pleases, while also trying to sway the morality of not only Ainz, but the many NPCs for the better, as they see the young hero as both a fragment of their God, and his son. Of course, even while trying to make the residents of Nazarick into better people, his continued exposure to the EXTREMELY corrupt examples of "humanity" in the surrounding nations grinds away at his morality as much as Zs'Skayr does.

The Omnitrix of this Ben looks like his original version, but the black parts are now white, the white parts are now black, and the green parts are now purple, all of which serve to give it a more haunting and paranormal appearance. And of course, being passed off as a fragment of their Supreme Being, all residents of Nazarick would follow him second only to Ainz himself, which basically translates to a lot of monster nookie.

Available Aliens for Two-Faced Overlord: Ghostfreak, Blitzwolfer, Snare-Oh, Frankenstrike, Whampire, and Toepick.

Harem Girls for Ben in Two-Faced Overlord: Yuri Alpha, Lupusregina Beta, Narberal Gamma, CZ2128/Shizu Delta, Solution Epsilon, Entoma Vasilissa Zeta, Pestonya S. Wanko, Nigredo, Arche Eeb Rile Furt, Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra, Gagaran, Evileye, Tia, Tina.

Story Suggestion 3: 10 Raider - A crossover with the "Survivor" Tomb Raider timeline, this more survival ready version of Ben lands on Yamatai just as the crew of The Endurance does. More or less following the same flow of the games and the Dark Horse graphic novels, Ben and Lara team-up to not only survive against the impossible odds, but THRIVE in them. This version of Ben also has the unique ability to perceive and transfer small traces of magic (Survival Instinct), allowing him to help Lara find items (Collectibles) and perform simple rituals (Challenges) that will enhance her body and mind (Earn Skills). As Lara becomes more willing to use lethal force, and more able to survive in the wild, so too will this version of Ben.

This version of Ben is in his early twenties, with a gradually developed (out of necessity) preference for heavily padded clothes made of animal hides. His build is very athletic, but not overly muscular like Ben 10,000. He has the beginnings of a goatee growing in, but for practicality's sake doesn't grow out any other facial hair. Meanwhile, due to game mechanics being turned into the actual laws of magic, Lara will develop physically as she continues her adventures (Levels-up) going from an unassuming, if somewhat _gifted_ woman, to a jacked-up amazon, complete with a bust size more suitable to the Tomb Raider name.

Available Aliens for 10 Raider: Wildmutt (For Combat & Salvaging), Jury Rigg (For Equipment Crafting), and Pesky Dust (For Dealing With PTSD).

Harem Girl for Ben in 10 Raider: Lara Croft, Samantha Nishimura, Sofia, Nadia.

Story Suggestion 4: Under 10 - Obviously this is an Undertale/Ben 10 crossover. In one of nearly infinite timelines, Frisk never falls into the Underground. Instead, a physically 10 year old/mentally 18 year old Ben Tennyson lands in the Flowerbed that fateful day. Traveling through the Underground while being a hero and friend to all is all well and good, but when your only available alien is Clockwork, things start to get more than a little...odd as the time travelling alien begins to peer beyond the veil of the multiple timelines, and into the proverbial rabbit hole. As Ben travels the Underground he discovers a MASSIVE conspiracy across multiple timelines. Seeking answers to every impossible and long hidden question, Ben's quest for the truth of his new home and beyond will eventually have him asking - and subsequently answering - the biggest question of them all: Who, or WHAT exactly is W.D. Gaster?

Just like the original Undertale, this story can be written and interpreted in any way the creator wants, with the only stipulations being the ones mentioned in the previous paragraph, the intro paragraph to the Ben 10 suggestions, and the harem girls listed below. Your answers to who or what W.D. Gaster really is, and how Ben reacts when he finds out, could be anything you want.

Available Aliens for Under 10: Clockwork.

Harem Girls for Ben in Under 10: Toriel, Undyne, Alphys. (Yes, I know Undyne and Alphys are technically lesbians, but with the tone of the Undertale game it really feels like almost everyone is bisexual. If nothing else he can at least be their sperm donor.)

Anyway, that's it for the Ben 10 Crossover Suggestions for now. I may come up with more later, which is just my way of reiterating that the aliens that are listed as available for each story are the ONLY aliens you can use in these stories. Even if you want to use OC Aliens, copy the DNA of the locals of the crossover worlds, or have unlockable aliens pop up later, DON'T DO IT! Even though I've only made plans for 20 of the 62(+12 if you count the Ultimate Forms) aliens used by Ben in the franchise thus far for these ideas, it's still important to keep the other 42(+12 if you count the Ultimate Forms) available for any ideas in future suggestion lists that I feel need them. Since I'm done listing Ben 10 crossovers for now however, let's move on to other potential story suggestions for you all.

 **Diablo Ex Machina Presents: Story Suggestions 2**

Now you may be wondering why I felt the need to make the distinction between the Ben 10 crossovers and the rest of the story suggestions for this chapter so overt as to treat them as different suggestion lists. Well, I just figured that with my first two story guideline chapters each being divided into two sections in a similar manner (Marvel & Capcom for Chapter 2, DC Comics and Mortal Kombat for Chapter 3) I may as well continue the trend for any of you fans who are interested in hearing the nonsensical drivel I keep prattling on about. Any other questions? No? Yes? Whatever your response to that question is, it's just such a shame that I can't respond directly to all of you wonderful people who continue to encourage me. Yep, all two of you! JK!

Story Suggestion 1: An Unnamed Batman Story - Now this story isn't so much a suggestion as it is a prompt. I describe it this way because, unlike all the other suggestions thus far, this is just a brief summary that you are all welcome to flesh out in any way you desire. I'm even leaving the name up to whoever wants to take this idea, mostly because I'm anticipating many people to want to use this for their stories. I don't mean to toot my own horn, but this story prompt is pretty much a golden idea from the get-go, with oodles of potential ways for it to go and grow. There are really only three sentences needed to properly describe how awesome this idea is, and they are as follows. Huntress was originally created as the daughter of Batman and Catwoman (look it up). Ever since the DCAU, Huntress x Question has been a very popular pairing among DC fans. Detectives, especially teenage detectives, are total chick magnets.

In case you didn't catch what I'm implying by those three sentences alone, let me spell it out for you. I want to see someone write a story where a teenage version of Question gets together with the daughter of the most famous power couple in DC Comics history. (Sorry Superman and Lois Lane, but the Bat and the Cat have you beat). It will have mystery, intrigue, action, and hilariously overprotective parents! This idea would practically write itself for anyone willing to do it!

Story Suggestion 2: Shikamaru Shippuden - During their final battle in the first half of the series, Naruto and Sasuke kill each other, throwing EVERYONE'S plans off the rails. Something about the nature of their final clash not only completely obliterated both of their bodies, but also obliterated their souls as well, leaving any possible methods of revival - for Naruto, Sasuke, and the Nine-Tailed Fox alike - impossible for even a God to manage. Because of this branching history causing some major disaster dominoes, EVERYONE is forced to greatly reevaluate their plans. The separate plans Pain, Obito, and Zetsu all have for Akatsuki are down the toilet without the Nine-Tailed Fox. Orochimaru can't get an Uchiha for a host. Itachi can't sacrifice himself to Sasuke to redeem/restore the Uchiha Clan. Danzo can't take advantage of Naruto and Sasuke being targets for some of the most powerful factions in the ninja world. Even the original Sage of the Six Paths can't help the reincarnations of his children find peace, because their souls and power were completely destroyed forever. Overall, the entire second half of the series is rebooted into something that's actually worthwhile, instead of a bunch of boring, hypocritical, Mary Sue fueled tripe that spits in the face of all the morals and ethics established in the first half of the series.

Obviously, due to the name of the story, Shikamaru will be taking over as the main protagonist. With his brilliant mind working overtime to connect various threads, decode backstories and motivations through practical investigation and deduction, and formulate plans to take down the many antagonists, the ninja world isn't gonna know what hit it. After all, Naruto and Sasuke were the most obvious of obvious targets, and with both of them gone forever, who would suspect the lazy Chuunin who got both the strongest member of his team and his retrieval target killed on his first mission as team leader? I am, of course, being totally sarcastic when I call Shikamaru lazy, as the epic failure of his first mission as team leader motivates him to work much harder and smarter than ever before, but most of his future enemies won't notice that until it's too late. He's still the same aloof and stoic Shikamaru as ever, but he has much more determination than before.

Harem Girls for Shikamaru in Shikamaru Shippuden: Temari, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Mei Terumi, Kurenai Yuhi, and Shiho.

I have other ideas for story suggestions, but I think that this much is enough to satisfy you all for the time being. Please stay tuned to the hopefully many future installments of Diablo's Guidelines & Suggestions to Good Storytelling & Fan Fiction. Next chapter, in honor of the new season coming to Disney XD, we're gonna take a look at the Guidelines/Rules you should follow if you wanna take a crack at making a good Pokemon Fan Fiction. See ya soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't expect too much from me. I think I've proven that I can't be trusted to follow through on all my plans.**

 **Hello everyone. You know how a bunch of authors on this site make Author's Notes in both their main stories, and in some cases in stand-alone stories of their own? Well Diablo Ex Machina is throwing his hat into the ring and making his own version of this cop-out.**

 **Diablo Ex Machina Presents: Pokemon Guidelines**

Hello again faithful readers! Your beloved host Diablo Ex Machina is here, with your daily recommended dosage of ideas and thoughts on all of your favorite franchises! Today we take a look at one of the greatest, most profitable, most beloved, most endearing, only sometimes frustrating, and overall most ever changing - and dare I say, EVOLVING? - franchises ever made! I am of course talking about the media sensation know as Pokemon!

Yes it's Pokemon, the original collect and battle game (as far as you know) from which all others have drawn inspiration from, and forever tried to duplicate the success of, with mixed results. It's hard to find someone alive today that hasn't at least heard of this media giant that has cornered the market in pretty much everything. From video games, to anime and manga, to trading card games, to music and art, to toys and stuffed animals, and even the very food we eat, it's pretty much impossible to find a market in the world that the Pokemon franchise HASN'T sunk it's hooks into in one way or another. Hell, even the legendary master of all things parody Weird Al Yankovic himself wrote a song about Pokemon for the English dub of the second anime movie.

With all this vast success in mind, it's not at all surprising to know that the internet has really gone to town with this massive media phenomenon. From fan art, to fan originals, and from the clean wholesome fun that Pokemon had in mind when it was first created, to something quite a bit darker than what you might expect from such a normally bright and colorful franchise. Pokemon appeals to pretty much everyone in some way, and some of those fans go quite a bit off the rails when it comes to showing their appreciation for the franchise. Not that there's anything wrong with taking something normally for kids and making it into something more adult and risque, just so long as you keep it appropriate for whatever target audience you're aiming for, and both accept and respect that some people are inevitably going to take your re-imagining of their beloved childhood memories the wrong way. Then again, when dealing with pretty much ANYTHING that makes it into the public eye in some way, there's always going to be a division between people who like it or hate it, and it's important for all creative minds to understand this when they put their work out there.

With that having been said, even though your work is your work, it's still very important to put as much effort into what you're doing as possible, and try to keep some basic ground rules in mind. To that end, I now present you all with the most basic of basic of rules and guidelines that I recommend anyone and everyone planning to do a Pokemon Fan Fiction. Keep in mind that these rules are entirely subjective, and you are all free to do whatever you want. I don't want to limit you in any way, I just want to help guide all aspiring writers out there onto paths that make some sort of logical sense. After all, if 10% of Fan Fictions are good, then inversely it also means that 90% of them are bad, and the last thing anyone wants to be on this site is a bad writer.

Pokemon Guideline 1: Legendary Pokemon - The first thing to address - or at least the first thing that SHOULD be addressed - in a Pokemon story is whether or not you should include Legendary Pokemon. I know this may seem like a minor nitpick compared to some other possibilities, but hear me out. In the games, anime, and manga you see and even capture Legendary Pokemon left and right, but that's because those stories tend to focus on those 1 in a 1,000,000 heroes of the world of Pokemon. To most normal people in the Pokemon world, Legendary Pokemon are just that - Legendary, often one-of-a-kind, Pokemon. They may believe or disbelieve the myths, but the average Joes and Janes of the Pokemon Worlds are very unlikely to see confirmation of a Legendary Pokemon in their lifetime, with some characters even dedicating YEARS or DECADES of their lives just to catching a glimpse of one of them. If you want to include Legendary Pokemon in your stories, that's all well and good, but in-universe there is very little chance of an average person ever meeting - let alone capturing - even ONE Legendary Pokemon, let alone several, so it's best to keep such things in mind. It really boils down to one major question; Do you want the Hero's Journey, or the Average Joe's perspective? Of the 802 Pokemon (not counting alternate forms) as of Gen 7, 72 of them are Legendary Pokemon, so just saying no to all of them cuts the number of possible team members for your characters down to 730, or even less if we're going by evolutionary trees instead of individual Pokemon. If you want to have maybe one or two, then that's fine too, but again, the decision is all yours to make.

Pokemon Guideline 2: Light and Soft, or Dark and Brooding - If Pokemon has shown us anything for certain, it's that there can be both idealistic and cynical points in the same world. When crafting your story, you need to start off by asking which aspect of the Pokemon universe you want to focus on. Do you want something kid friendly and whimsical, or something a bit darker with more mature concepts to focus on? Pokemon can easily be either one, and switch between them on the fly pretty easily. It's long since established itself as having a resilient suspension of disbelief, so if you want to find a balance between the two sides, or focus mostly on one or the other, either path is okay. The only kind of story you should really avoid with Pokemon fan fictions are ones that go from REALLY bright and happy, to REALLY dark and depressing. In fact, the same can be said of most works of fiction. VERY few and far between are the authors that can show both the best and the worst of humanity (or whatever species you're working with) in the same story. To make a long story short, you need to pick a certain tone for your story and stick to it. Pokemon is a flexible franchise, but it's not unbreakable. Don't get me wrong, a serious story can have some silly moments, while a silly story can have some serious moments, but try to keep the primary tone of your stories more or less consistent.

Pokemon Guideline 3: Pokemon or Pokegirls - As you can probably tell by now, most Pokemon Guidelines are gonna be more about setting the overall tone of the story than cutting back on the number of possible characters like in the Marvel and DC Guidelines. Anyway, like this Guideline says, there are some people who like straight up Pokemon, while at the same time there are people who prefer to anthropomorphize their Pokemon into sexy ladies (or sexy men, I'm not judging, unless you're doing yaoi, in which case you are the spawn of the devil's anus). There is nothing wrong with this, we are all living creatures with certain needs and tastes that sometimes venture into the strange and bizarre. If you want your standard vanilla Pokemon then just take your Pokemon and Trainer on a journey in your Fan Fiction. It doesn't need to be a great adventure, and it doesn't need to be limited to a small adventure either. Just make it your adventure. Pokegirls however... just keep in mind that some Pokemon are exclusively either male or female, or even genderless in some cases. There aren't too many cases, and certain exceptions can be made for genderless Pokemon like most Legendary Pokemon, but do try to avoid making something completely crazy like a female Tauros or a male Jynx.

Pokemon Guideline 4: Artificial Pokemon - Among the many, many, MANY Pokemon that exist as of Gen VII, there exist some that are blatantly man-made. The Magnemite, Voltorb, and Porygon evolutionary lines alone are just the icing on the metallic cake. Some are less obvious, or outright debatable, like the Grimer and Trubbish evolutionary lines, which could be called man-made, or accidental mutations, depending on where you draw the line between natural selection and man-made. The distinction between natural and man-made Pokemon is really only important if you're going for a more serious Pokemon story, as while natural Pokemon developed the way they did to fit into their environment, man-made ones are either accidental creations, or deliberately designed by villains as living weapons of some kind. A Magnemite can be redesigned into an energy stealing probe, a Voltorb can be redesigned into a mobile electricity dispensing weapon with a self-destruct function, a Porygon can be redesigned into a hacker/information thief. In a somewhat more serious Pokemon story, man-made Pokemon should be looked upon as living weapons more than anything else. In a more lighthearted story however, they can be just as normal and 'human' as the rest of Pokemon kind.

Pokemon Guideline 5: Ghost Pokemon - The line between Ghost Pokemon and actual ghosts is often just as transparent in-universe as it is outside it, with anything resembling consistency between appearances dubious at best. Depending on whether or not you believe some of the Pokedex lore, some Ghost Pokemon were once human in their life. Of course, considering some of the obvious nonsense in those Pokedex entries, those are debatable at best. If you want Ghost Pokemon to be actual ghosts, then make them CONSISTENTLY ghosts, if you want them to be just a species that BEHAVES like ghosts, then make them CONSISTENTLY just behave like ghosts. Of course, this is all on a purely species by species basis, as some Ghost Pokemon - at least in the context of your stories - could be just a (pseudo-)natural species, while others are full on spirits of the departed, or even just inanimate objects or energies that took on a life of their own (the later of which is very common in Japanese folklore and media). Spiritomb in particular seems a little TOO odd to be natural, even in-context. Who knows, maybe you want Spiritomb to really be 108 evil human souls trapped in a rock for their sins in life, while leaving all other - or at least most other - Ghost Pokemon as just Pokemon with ghost-like behavior. The choice is yours, and no matter what else happens in your Pokemon stories, always remember that Ghost Pokemon are meant to leave viewers with more questions than answers.

Pokemon Guideline 6: Evil Organizations are Evil - This SHOULD be self-explanatory, but given the nature of the Pokemon Franchise as a whole I feel that it bares mentioning. All too often the bad guys in the Pokemon Games and Anime are let off the hook for whatever inane reason. In the games this is done for the sake of replay value, while in the anime this is done because the Team Rocket Trio is just too funny/traditional for the anime crew to let go of them. This is bullshit, and any believable interpretation of Pokemon would see these criminals either locked up for their crimes, or on the run and hunted down by the authorities forever. Don't let the Status Quo write limit your stories, let your vision and imagination determine the Status Quo.

Pokemon Guideline 7: Fan Made Content - This is one line I really must insist be drawn in the cement and left to dry. With 802 Pokemon (plus alternate forms and Mega Evolutions) as of Gen VII, there's really no need to create Fakemon for a story. Fanart of Fakemon is fine, but please limit stories to ACTUAL canon Pokemon. The same can be said of humans, as between the hundreds of unique characters in the MANY games, and the far greater number of unique characters in the anime and manga, there's little to no need for OCs. The one exception is the focus character of your story, as Pokemon is an RPG, and RPGs are usually designed to make you feel like you're a part of the story. Using a self-insert as the focus character in a Pokemon Fan Fiction is just a natural extension of this concept.

Pokemon Guideline 8: Moves and Abilities - To make a long explanation short, the idea that a Pokemon can know only 4 moves at a time, and only have one of multiple possible abilities, are both stupid to say the least. Pokemon should be able to learn and remember ALL of the moves they can learn, and have both of their abilities if they have have two. TMs/HMs, Move Tutor Moves, Egg Moves, and Hidden Abilities are another kettle of fish altogether however. TMs and HMs should either be teachable through specific training, or in a more serious story be special disk drives made by criminals, that can only be installed on certain artificial Pokemon like Porygon (a computer program) or Type: Null/Silvally (a cyborg chimera with disk drives on its face). Move Tutor and Egg Moves should ALWAYS be teachable to the applicable Pokemon through special training. Hidden Abilities should probably be something any Pokemon can spontaneously develop as a second or third ability after being exposed to the Dream Mist Musharna produces, as the Dream World was the original source of Hidden Abilities, or something else equally creative as a handwave for Hidden Abilities in general.

And that's all I have in the way of guidelines for Pokemon Fan Fictions. Sorry that this one is a bit shorter than some of the other guidelines I've done before, but as I said earlier in this chapter, Pokemon is a very flexible series to be working with. The only rules/guidelines that should matter at all are the brass tacks that I've laid out here. All of that said however, I still feel like I'm short changing you lovely fans just a little bit, so because of that I've decided to make another set of guidelines for this chapter...What's that? You say that I always do that kind of thing anyway? Well how observant of you all to notice the patterns of my writing style.

Alright, since I've been grouping together guidelines into a single chapter based on shared themes/universes, there are two ways I could go with what to put in the second list of guidelines for this chapter. The first option is that I select another collect-and-battle franchise like Digimon or Yo-kai Watch. The second option is that I go with another Nintendo franchise for the second list of guidelines for this chapter. Well considering that Digimon has had six distinct universes with different rules in the anime alone, and the diabetes inducing kiddy nonsense that is Yo-kai Watch is insulting to the Japanophile in me, it looks like we're going with another Nintendo franchise!

 **Diablo Ex Machina Presents: Legend of Zelda Guidelines**

Yes my dear readers, in honor of the recent (as of the time of writing) release of Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, I've decided to make a list of guidelines about this spectacular fantasy franchise. With 30 years of history, 19 games in their main series, 8 updated re-releases, Hyrule Warriors, Crossbow Training, and even the 2 Tingle spin-offs as of today, The Legend of Zelda is a massive masterpiece that consistently exceeds expectations. As I have yet to purchase and play Breath of the Wild (which would take at least a few weeks of gameplay by my rough estimate) and that game is a major rehashing of the standard gameplay and story elements of the franchise thus far, some of these guidelines may not apply to anything based on Breath of the Wild. That said, here are a list of guidelines for Legend of Zelda.

Legend of Zelda Guideline 1: Know Your Links - As any real fan of The Legend of Zelda knows, the various games in the franchise often feature different versions of the same characters due to the fact that some games take place decades, or even centuries apart. The splitting timeline from Ocarina of Time in particular further complicates things. Therefor, it's important to know which Links appear in which games. Going by placement in the timeline you have the following Links. In the Unified Timeline there's the (1)Link from Skyward Sword, the (2)Link from Minish Cap, and the (3)Link from Four Swords. In the main junction of the branching timelines you have the (4)Link from Ocarina of Time. In the Fallen Timeline we have the (5)Link from A Link to the Past, Oracle of Seasons, Oracle of Ages, and Link's Awakening, the (6)Link from A Link Between Worlds and Tri Force Heroes, and the (7)Link from the original Legend of Zelda and Legend of Zelda II The Adventures of Link. In the Child Timeline you have the same (4)Link from OoT in Majora's Mask, the (8)Link from Twilight Princess (and the non-canon Crossbow Training), and the (9)Link from Four Swords Adventures. In the Adult Timeline you have the (10)Link from Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass, and the (11)Link from Spirit Tracks. Then of course you have the (12)Link from Breath of the Wild, with the only concrete clues I know of being that it's not in the Adult Timeline, and takes place after all other games currently in its timeline. Finally, there's the non-canon (13)Link from Hyrule Warriors. Depending on whether you count the Hero of Time originally from Ocarina of Time as one hero or two (due to the alternate timelines), and whether or not you count the Hyrule Warriors Link as canon or not, there are 12-14 different Links thus far, each with their own epic adventures and tales to tell. Pick a Link, make sure your timeline fact are straight, and make a Fan Fiction.

Legend of Zelda Guideline 2: Expand the World - Unlike many other franchises which don't lend themselves well to fan created content, Legend of Zelda is a constantly expanding fantasy world that practically DEMANDS to be built up more and more, and can do so very organically. Flesh out the races, monsters, characters, locations, items, history, lore, pretty much everything you can think of regarding Legend of Zelda is something you can expand upon. Almost everything and everyone in the franchise, both great and small, can and should be expanded upon and explored further. Hell, from what I know about Breath of the Wild so far, it does a DAMN good job doing just this. Expand both the world and your mind to the countless possibilities.

Legend of Zelda Guideline 3: Respect Tingle - Put down your guns, grenades, and throwing knives, and give me a chance to explain my train of thought. Throughout the history of the Legend of Zelda there have been many characters - more than just Tingle - that were...unlikable to some audiences to say the least. That's all well and good, you can like or hate who you want to like or hate, just so long as you don't actually hurt anyone. However, let's just take an objective look at Tingle's various roles throughout his many appearances. He's a 35 year old man who's obsessed with fairies, to the point of dressing up like a bad/insulting parody of Link thinking it will help him become a fairy, and is a huge embarrassment to his father...but, he's also a legitimately skilled cartographer and explosives expert, very good with his balloon, a moderately skilled medic/potion brewer, a rather sociable and friendly man overall when you get to know him, and he sells his wares and services in part to help support his family financially, showing a good deal of character for such an oddball. He's rather vain and greedy, but his wares provide a legitimately useful service to those willing to fork over the Rupees, and his excellent skills in his crafts tend to validate that premium more often than not. He's a bit of a kleptomaniac at times, but so is Link when you really think about it. His occasional side quests can be annoying, but also very rewarding. Overall, despite living in his own little fantasy world most of the time, Tingle is an interesting character with his own distinct charm, and the same could be said for many other characters that fans of the series have reacted negatively to over the years. Just give them a chance, and they may just surprise you.

Legend of Zelda Guideline 4: Link the Ladies Man - This one is kind of subjective, but anyone who knows their Legend of Zelda lore knows that Link is VERY popular with the opposite sex, regardless of species or social standing. This is really more of a suggestion that a guideline, but the interpersonal relationships Link has with the ladies, and his friends and allies in general, is something that really bares deeper investigation. I apologize for the somewhat misleading title to this particular guideline, but it's really more about putting some extra focus on Link as a person and a friend than him getting with the ladies. The games give us a vague canvas to work with, so it falls to fan fiction writers like us to figure out the many different ways to interpret his behavior and relationships on a more personal level. We know he's always courageous, we know he's always humble, now we all just need to fill in the blanks for the various Links.

And that's all I have to say about that. Hope to see many fan fiction writers taking advantage of these tips, tricks, and guidelines in the near and far future. This is it for the Pokemon and Legend of Zelda Guidelines for now, as for what guidelines I'll be writing up next time, who can say for sure? Will I start delving into the world of anime and manga with the likes of One Piece, Bleach, Naruto, Mahou Sensei Negima, and who knows what else? Will I continue on with the video game angle by looking into the likes of Sly Cooper, Punch Out, Mario, Donkey Kong, Kirby, Mass Effect, Sonic, and so and and so forth? Will I gab on and on about cartoons like Avatar, Danny Phantom, Ben 10, Gargoyles, Kim Possible, and American Dragon? Will I look into books like Harry Potter, Alex Rider, or Artemis Fowl? Will I talk about epic movies like Star Wars, Pixar movies, Kung-Fu Panda, or How to Train Your Dragon? I don't know, because I'm mostly just making all this stuff up as I go, and I am LOVING ever minute of it! Freedom to the people! Light up the fires of revolution! Dismantle the oppressive establishment! Kill all the Republicans! Make toast! TOOOOOAAAAST!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't expect too much from me. I think I've proven that I can't be trusted to follow through on all my plans.**

 **Hello everyone. You know how a bunch of authors on this site make Author's Notes in both their main stories, and in some cases in stand-alone stories of their own? Well Diablo Ex Machina is throwing his hat into the ring and making his own version of this cop-out.**

 **Diablo Ex Machina Presents: Various Manga/Anime Guidelines**

Hello again to all my adoring fans and friends! Diablo Ex Machina is here again, ready to once again provide you with a maddening assortment of all manner of chaos and catastrophe in the field of Fan Fictions. This time, we won't be focusing on any one franchise, so much as we'll be focusing on a specific form of media in general. In case you couldn't tell by the title of this section, we'll be going over a large amount of Guidelines to keep in mind regarding any and all manga/anime, as well as other works that are directly inspired by manga/anime, without technically being manga/anime (Avatar and the Teen Titans TV Series immediately come to mind).

Unlike all the other Guidelines thus far, which have been grouped up according to franchise, these guidelines will apply to any or all manga/anime, depending on which series I specifically mention in the summary of the rules. Sometimes it will be for a specific couple of series, sometimes it apply to all/most manga/anime, sometimes it will just apply to a specific genre or two. No matter WHICH series these Guidelines should apply to exactly, rest assured that I will try to keep things as orderly as possible in the following several paragraphs of information.

Various Manga/Anime Guideline 1: Sexuality is an Unbreakable Object - I've mentioned this before, but it REALLY bares repeating again given what we're dealing with. All too often there are people (presumably mainly women) who decide to take a heterosexual character, and arbitrarily make them gay just for the sake of a story. For whatever twisted reason, manga/anime seem to get the worst of this utterly brutal and savage metaphorical blunt force trauma. Let me repeat this again for all of you reading out there. _**SEXUALITY IS NOT A SWITCH!**_ You can't just take a character that is already confirmed to swing one way, and then FORCE THEM to start playing for the other team. Life just doesn't work like that, and neither should fiction, not even fan fiction. This Guideline applies to ALL Fan Fictions, and ESPECIALLY all Manga/Anime Fan Fictions, and ESPECIALLY ESPECIALLY the most popular Manga/Anime Fan Fictions! Let me be perfectly clear, I have no problem with homosexuality or bisexuals (pansexuals are more iffy, but only if the target of their affections aren't sentient). I got in a lot of trouble once for being anti-gay, and I've learned the hard way that people need to be treated with respect, regardless of orientation. Inversely however, I would like everyone else to respect that there are statistically FAR more heterosexual people in the world than any other orientation. I'm not biased, I just respect and accept all sexual orientations (straight, gay, bi, or other) as they are, and so should everyone else.

Various Manga/Anime Guideline 2: Harem Seeker - This rule only applies to Harem Manga/Anime, and Fan Fictions that have harems. To those of you out there who love harem manga/anime, but HATE how the harems never seem to actually go anywhere, know that you are not alone. All too often we see the various writers in Japan make wonderfully well written manga about a harem, with an interesting and diverse cast of characters, both in the harem or not. This would all be perfectly well and good, were it not for the simple fact that most of these writers half-ass the story in the end, and never see the guy get with all of his harem girls. Seriously Japan, SERIOUSLY! The whole reason we ENJOY Harem stories in the fist place is because of the promise that we'll see one guy getting with a lot of girls! The premise of the very genre itself should be a GUARANTEE that we get to see a satisfying romantic conclusion that has the boy getting all/most of the girls! I would understand a few of the girls that expressed an interest in the male lead finding someone else that they just seem to click better with, that's perfectly fine. What I have a problem with is that most of these series either end without ANY romantic conclusion at all, or show the guy getting with just ONE of the girls! I want harems! I read Harem Manga FOR the Harems, not for some nonsense pussyfooting around the very pussies that need to get LAID! I'm not saying we need to have outright Lemons in these stories, but can we at least get a guy who doesn't look a gift horse in the mouth any further than necessary!? I felt that I had to specify the "any further than necessary" part because of one simple thing. School Days. If you know what that Nightmare Fuel incarnate is, then you know why the Harem needs to at least be somewhat moderated by a rational and understanding mind, both in-universe and by the writers. Also, in case it wasn't clear from context, we only want STRAIGHT HAREMS. Both in terms of sexuality, and in terms of style. By that I mean the formula has always, will always, and can always be only ONE GUY with X amount of girls. The inversion is UNACCEPTABLE! Think this is a double standard? Well I now present to you Exhibit B; Vampire Knight, the Twilight of Manga/Anime. If this series (which I've never read, but have read reviews of) isn't indisputable proof that a Reverse Harem DOESN'T WORK, then nothing is.

Various Manga/Anime Guideline 3: Focus on Completed Works - Unlike many of the graphic novels (comic books) of America, Manga and Anime are meant to be a finite, self-contained storyline. Sometime there will be spin-offs or continuations, but for the most part each series is exclusive unto itself. In America, a company owns the rights to the various characters, concepts, and storylines that appear in any of their published material. In Japan however, each series is owned by the original writers, and outside material cannot be considered canon without the consent of the original writer. Because of this, it's much easier to make a Fan Fiction of an Manga/Anime than it is to make one for American Comic Books, because the narrative follows a single vision from a single writer, and only encompasses as much of a universe as the original writers intends for it. This is especially true of series that are already completed, because that means it's EXTREMELY unlikely for there to be any new canon material to include in the story, thus confusing or frustrating your readers. Don't get me wrong, sometimes a writer will come back to a finished story after several years and make a continuation, but those are VERY rare. This one matters very little compared to most Guidelines though, because even when dealing with the most convoluted canon material ever, all that really matters when writing a Fan Fiction is your own vision of the events. Using works that are already completed as per Word of God just makes it easier to keep the story from going too crazy from any curve-balls the canon material may throw your way.

Various Manga/Anime Guideline 4: The Power of Love and Friendship - SUCKS! Don't get me wrong, I'm a total Brony when it comes to all that schmaltzy stuff, but there's love and friendship being a good motivator, and then there's love and friendship being a total, Goddamn, Mother F*cking Asspull! You can have a hero that fights primarily for their loved ones, even having them push their bodies above and beyond the pain threshold to keep fighting, but there are limits to this insanity. There's a difference between self-destructive levels of determination in the face of adversity, and flat out cheating the limits at every turn. An exact example of an offender of this Guideline is Fairy Tail. With the Power of Friendship being an easy excuse for a sudden burst of power, even when the fighters in question are already exhausted and/or injured beyond measure, while their enemies have already proven to more or less be their better, this series may be (somewhat) strong in plot twists and storytelling, but when it comes to (semi-)believable battles, it totally falls flat. If you need an exact example of Love and Friendship done well, look no further than One Piece. Rather than having emotional bonds themselves being the SOURCE of the power, it's merely a motivator to push them to go further and further in their combat abilities. Then there are the half-and-half cases like in Mahou Sensei Negima or Nurarihyon no Mago, where Love and Friendship allow characters to share/combine their powers with each other. This is actually more interesting in many ways, as it emphasizes an important and often forgotten aspect of Love and Friendship; Teamwork. By working together, even in unconventional ways, we can achieve results that none of us could alone. Bottom line, when the emotions themselves are the sole source of the extra energy/power-up, it's a total cop out, but when the emotions are just a secondary or tertiary contributing factor to the actual source of the power, then it's okay.

Various Manga/Anime Guideline 5: Dandere, Kuudere, Tsundere, & Yandere - The four different "Dere" archetypes, each one unique and distinct type of girlfriend (and yes, it's ALWAYS a love interest thing) in their own different way. The Dandere is defined by their social awkwardness, often having a shy and quiet demeanor, blending into the background until someone takes the time to get to know just how sweet they really are, often due to outside sources, since these girls tend to be too quiet to act overtly. Still, don't underestimate these quiet little mousy girls, because when push comes to shove, they can be some of the most determined and badass lovers in the world. Their love is the reason they're able to find the courage to stand up and be noticed, so you can bet your bottom dollar that they'll fight tooth and nail to protect the object of their affection. The Kuudere is defined by their lack of interest in social matters, often keeping to themselves and desiring solitude, even when they're being dragged along in the adventure of the week. Unlike the Dandere, the Kuudere is asocial by choice, rather than by fear. They don't want to be noticed, or at least don't care either way. Still, if someone comes along to break open their aloof barriers, they are the kind of girlfriend that bring a quiet dignity to the relationship, being more about the intellectual part of the relationship than the emotional one, while still having an undeniable soft spot for that special someone. The Tsundere is defined by their short temper, with anger and/or force being her default response to any feelings she doesn't understand/accept. This type of -dere is a minefield, with a very fine line between being lovable, and being hated. The anger can be genuine at first, but it must develop into anger born of worry/denial quickly, with minimal physical force, or else it will become irritating as FUCK! Nobody wants a repeat of Love Hina or Ranma 1/2 people, deal with it. The Yandere...needs to be killed with fire. Unlike the other members of the -dere family, the Yandere can be a woman OR a man, but either way it needs to be treated (either with intense shock therapy or a bullet) as these characters are just as likely to rape their obsession as they are to kill them...unless the Yandere in question can't do any actual harm to their targets for whatever reason (Rule of Funny, Assassin Outclassing, and Healing Factors are all valid methods) in which case, it's best just to go with the flow.

Various Manga/Anime Guideline 6: Avoid 100K - This is more of a suggestion than a Guideline, but it is inadvisable to write a Manga/Anime Fan Fiction (or any Fan Fiction in general) for a franchise that already has 100,000 or more Fan Fictions in its section on this site. Granted, this only applies to seven different franchises at the time of writing this (Naruto, Hetalia - Axis Powers, and Inuyasha in Anime/Manga, Harry Potter and Twilight in Books, and Supernatural and Glee in TV) but it bares mentioning at some point. Unless you are 100% certain that you want to do something with one of these franchises, that can only be done with one of these franchises, it's best to adapt your story plans to another franchise entirely. I don't wanna sound like a Hipster, but in this case at least, too much popularity can DEFINITELY be a bad thing. Inversely however, unless you REALLY want to breath life into a lesser used franchise, it's best to avoid franchises under a certain Fan Fiction count. Forty or more preexisting fan fictions in any given franchise are a good starting point. Not too much, not too little, but just right instead. Remember, this is only a suggestion, and only for non-crossovers. Speaking of crossovers, on a related note, it's REALLY important (borderline necessary) to avoid making crossover stories for ANY of the seven franchises that break the 100K Fan Fiction count in their vanilla section. Trust me, we're ALL better off without any other Naruto/Harry Potter clusterfucks.

Various Manga/Anime Guideline 7: This is Unforgivable - As narmy as the overuse of the phrase "This is Unforgivable" is by Japan, it's a pretty concise way of putting the situation. Someone has done something that goes beyond the Moral Event Horizon, and they need to suffer greatly for it. Personally, I think that "This is Unforgivable" is a little soft, as the use of this phrase would imply that forgiving the bad guy was ever an option, but I digress. Anyway, the point I'm making here is that actions have consequences, and if someone does wrong on a great scale, then they need to pay for it. Sadly, between manga like Naruto, Shaman King, and Toriko, we're seeing WAY too many Complete Monsters in Manga/Anime getting off the hook for their atrocities. If you write a Manga/Anime fan fiction for a franchise like this, or hell, a fan fiction for ANY franchise in ANY form of media in general that has bad guys getting off more or less scott-free, then you either need to do something to punish them severely, or write them out of the story entirely.

Anyway, that's it for the Manga/Anime Guidelines. I know it's not much, and all of these guidelines are kinda generalized for all Manga/Anime and then some, but the important part is that you understand what I'm saying regarding these franchises. That's all I wanna do, make sure that everyone has a resource for writing good fan fiction and other stories to go off of. To make up for how topsy-turvy my Manga/Anime Guidelines are, I'm gonna give you - you guessed it - another section to this chapter!

 **Diablo Ex Machina Presents: Story Suggestions 3**

That's right folks, instead of giving you more guidelines for something else, I'm giving you more story suggestions for Ben 10 Crossovers! Why Ben 10 Crossovers? Because I just really like the idea in general, and I wanna see alternate versions of Ben across the multiverse, each with a limited supply of alien powers, and distinct quirks and/or mutations that better fit in with the series he's crossing over with. Like all the previous Ben 10 Crossover suggestions back in Chapter 4, these stories will all feature fragments of the original Ben after he get's hit with a cosmic bomb, and no matter what happens to Ben in these stories, he maintains his heroic nature to some extent or another.

Story Suggestion 1: Battle(Ben)Born - A crossover with Battleborn, this version of Ben crash lands on Jennerit Throneworld of Tempest just as the Prologue Mission is wrapping up, inadvertently divebombing the Sentry mech boss at the end of the stage in the process. Unlike many other Bens, this one is a permanent - and slightly misshapen - fusion of three of his aliens. Trapped in a universe with only one star left, and that star is at risk, Ben signs up with the Battleborn without a moment's hesitation, becoming the only member 100% unaffiliated with any Faction outside of the Battleborn.

This version of Ben has a humanoid build, with the left half of his body being based on Swampfire DNA, the right half of his body being based on Upgrade DNA, and Lodestar's DNA giving him shoulder spikes made of plants and machinery, and his metalic head floating between the spikes. His outfit is black and green spandex, not unlike his usual transformed clothes. His ranged weapon are fireballs from his left hand, and his melee weapon is a power gauntlet merged with his right arm. His two skills are seed landmines/landvines that fire from his left hand, and a shield projector in his right hand that protects both him and his nearby allies. His Ultimate is a brief but powerful electromagnetic forcefield that lets him float around at high speeds, damaging and paralyzing all enemies in his path. His left Helix is all improvements for his Swampfire powers, usually involving Health Regen and Damage Over Time, and increasing focus on ranged attacks. His right Helix is all improvements for his Upgrade powers, usually involving Shield Regen and Stat Boosts, and increasing focus on melee attacks. And his center/mutation Helix is all improvements for his Lodestar powers, usually giving his barrier basic boosts like increased duration, radius, or a massive discharge when it ends. His Passive is giving an additional boost to whichever Helix branch has the most points invested in it, while his Talent allows him to switch between any Helix Upgrades on the same tier at any time.

During the story, Ben does more than just help fight off the Varelsi and Rendain, or keep what passes for peace in Solus. His unique inter-dimensional state and hyper-magnetic nature anchors the Varelsi into the Battleborn universe just by being in the same star system as them. For those of you who know your Battleborn Lore, this means that when the Varelsi die in Solus, they don't get an easy trip back to their home dimension. Nope, they get to die in Solus, just like all of the other pitiful meatbags, who are totally unaware that they're all nothing more than a meaningless series of 1s and 0s! Be honest, you just went back to reread this whole story suggestion in ISIC's voice just now, didn't you? Don't worry Greg, I won't judge. (Prolonged Hysterical Laughter) If anyone named Greg is reading this, I TOTALLY blew your mind just now, didn't I?

Anyway, due to his unique condition, which could conceivably turn the tide against the Varelsi and keep the lights on, Ben gets a LOT of attention from the resident scientists of the Battleborn. While some of the interested scientists may creep him out (Kleese) or strike him as someone to party with in their spare time (Boldur), it's the attention of a certain couple of mad scientists that REALLY interests him, wink wink.

Available Aliens for Battle(Ben)Born: Half of Swampfire, Half of Upgrade, and Lodestar's head and shoulders.

Harem Girls for Ben in Battle(Ben)Born: Phoebe Elizabeth Audelia Hemsworth IV & Beatrix Z. Lucavi.

Story Suggestion 2: King's Blade - A crossover with Queen's Blade, this version of Ben lands in the Queen's Blade universe...whenever, because I have NO idea of how the timeline in that franchise goes exactly. Basically, this version of Ben is trapped in his 10 year old body, and people are constantly trying to hunt him down and murder him due to mistaking him for a demon. I'm kinda stealing this idea from Blazorna Ibara, but I like to think I'm adding a few twists to his original idea that I think he wouldn't mind seeing done. See, unlike that version of Ben who loses most of his good transformations in the transport, this Ben only has ALL OF HIS ULTIMATE ALIENS! He can't turn into their basic forms, JUST the Ultimate Forms. And not JUST the Ultimate Forms, but the way cooler looking versions that Albedo used in Omniverse (at least in the cases where he used said aliens in Omniverse).

As Ben gets more and more fed up with all the backwards and bonkers natives constantly hounding him, no matter how many times he sends them packing, while robbing them for supplies, he decides that some changes need to be made. Showing up for the Queen's Blade Tournament completely unannounced, he uses his Ultimate Aliens to strongarm his way into the competition, despite being a male, and thus forbidden from participating. Due to being a man however, and GROSSLY more powerful than all of his competition at that, the Goddess decrees that whoever kills him for his heresy will become the new Queen, with Ben only becoming King if he can take on ALL of the female comers and come out victorious.

Of course, Ben isn't just going to power his way through. As he uses his Ultimate Aliens more and more, his human body gives into his primal instincts and nature more and more. This causes him to start taking..."prizes" from his defeated opponents. Basically, the more he fights, and the more women he fucks into submissive devotion to him (in some cases even being so good that the lesbians don't mind that he's a man), the bigger and stronger his default human form will become. Essentially, he's gradually turning into an Ultimate Human (and none of that Ultimate Ben crap from Ultimate Alien). By the time he becomes King (which he totally will, just throwing that out there right now) he'll be nine feet of pure muscle and testosterone, with a sexual appetite SO enduring and insatiable that he needs to fuck at least ten women unconscious with sexual pleasure a day just to have enough focus to do his Kingly duties, and that's on the LOW end of his sexual stamina and prowess. Luckily, thanks to the events of the tournament, there will be NO shortage of willing partners while he leads the Kingdom to a glorious new era of peace and prosperity.

The story idea would basically be half combat and half porn, but I'm pretty sure most of you would be okay with that.

Available Aliens for King's Blade: Ultimate Humongousaur, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Ultimate Echo Echo, Ultimate Swampfire, Ultimate Cannonbolt, Ultimate Big Chill, Ultimate Wildmutt, Ultimate Gravattack, Ultimate Arcticguanna, Ultimate Rath, Ultimate Grey Matter, and Ultimate Way Big.

Harem Girls for Ben in King's Blade: Leina, Claudette, Elina, Nanael, Melpha, Tomoe, Shizuka, Melona, Menace, Airi, Nowa, Alleyne, Echidna, Aldra, Irma, Cattleye, Ymir, Risty, Nyx, Annelotte, Huit, Vingt, Luna-Luna, Izumi, Tanyang, Sigui, Mirim, Captain Liliana, Branwen, Eilin, Laila, Puia, Cerate, Arane, Tenko, Charlotte, Annie, Plum, Stella, Tino, Melissa, Alicia, Zara, Tiina, Kaguya, Goldie, Gretel, Seiten, Despina, Snow White, and Cinderella.

Story Suggestion 3: Hello~ Samurai! - A crossover with Manyu Hiken-cho, this version of Ben starts travelling side-by-side with Chifusa Manyu and Kaede as soon as he arrives; both to kick-start a revolution in the name of equality and justice, and to get a handful of some massive mammaries! See, this Ben is equal parts hero and pervert, and he wants to make the most of living in an era of busty women. One of the greatest assets he has, as always, is his Omnitrix, which not only allows him to transform into two aliens, but with the DNA Repair Function, he can 'reset' the breast size of any woman who lost theirs to their former apex. Prepare to cry in shame and heartache as the most powerful device in the universe becomes the target of a corrupt government...for the sake of controlling the bust sizes of the population.

Still, the women Ben travels with on their journey to revolutionize the country are grateful to have their bust built-up...all except for Chifusa, who, due to her power to steal breast mass, ends up with the biggest boobs of all! So large that Ben actually has to rig up an anti-gravity bra from Goop's anti-gravity disk to support them.

Available Aliens for Hello~ Samurai!: Goop & Ditto.

Harem Girls for Ben in Hello~ Samurai!: Chifusa Manyu, Kaede, Kagefusa Manyu, and Ouka Sayama.

Well, that's it for my list of Story Suggestions for now. Be sure to tune in next time however, where I'll be making what I hope will be a LARGE list of Story Suggestions for series other than Ben 10. I really need to get away from the mindset of that franchise, and back into a more diverse fanbase.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't expect too much from me. I think I've proven that I can't be trusted to follow through on all my plans.**

 **Hello everyone. You know how a bunch of authors on this site make Author's Notes in both their main stories, and in some cases in stand-alone stories of their own? Well Diablo Ex Machina is throwing his hat into the ring and making his own version of this cop-out.**

 **Diablo Ex Machina Presents: Story Suggestions 4**

Hello again everyone! Once again I come to you all bearing good tidings of thoughts, ideas, suggestions, and all around insane fun for children and adults of all ages! As I closed things off in last chapter, this chapter will be all about Story Suggestions for some of the various in the Manga/Anime section of this lovely site that has so graciously allowed us fans to post our own little (or big, depending on your skills) stories. Speaking of which, I'm pretty much obligated by this point to mention that threats of taking down the site, or at least specific stories/sections of the site are pretty much a constant problem, and it's our duty as fans of fan fiction to stand up against it and yadda, yadda, yadda. You get the point, just keep doing what you've been doing, and support both this site and the writers by signing petitions to keep the big bad copyright laws away from our sacred, holy, forbidden, hidden, and all around welcoming site of fun and writing.

Story Suggestion 1: Kangoku Sensei Negima - Based on the Japanese word for Prison (Kangoku) and the title of famous harem manga Mahou Sensei Negima. This is a 'What-If' story where, instead of being able to go back in time just in time to stop Chao's plan to expose the magical world, they arrive at the World Tree too late to take advantage of the residual magic it held. As a result, the magic police arrive to arrest Negi and all the other magic users at school...only to get blown away by the team of elite magical mercenaries hired by the fabulously wealthy Ayaka!

As a result of the magic police and military being so vastly outgunned by the magic mercenaries (one of whom is the uber-broken Jack Rakan) the magical community is forced to relent in their attempts to arrest the school staff for exposing the magical world. However, as the school, the World Tree, and the true body of the Lifemaker living at the roots of the World Tree were destroyed in the crossfire of the battle, several other changes need to be made in the magical community. For starters, with the Lifemaker dead, all of his/her/its creations (aka, the vast majority of the citizens and all man-made structures in the magical world on Mars) are destroyed along with them. Kurt Godel becomes both the default leader of the surviving citizens of the magical world as they are forced to immigrate to Earth, as well as one of the new magic teachers of Mahora Academy, which is rebuilt on the ruins of the old school to integrate basic education with magical education. However, the new school building is also meant to serve as an unofficial prison to punish Negi for his parent's "crimes" as well as Negi's own "crimes" of being partially responsible for exposing the magical world. They do this by restricting him and all his students to school grounds at all times, sealing his magic teacher Evangeline away in her magic pocket dimension so she can't keep training him, and heavily restricting access to all magic books beyond beginner level texts.

Ultimately, this whole backstory is just a way to set the series back on track as the magic, school life, harem story that it started as. Back when Negi was a moderately powerful and very intelligent mage, and certainly great enough to be written about in history books and remembered fondly for his work, but nothing broken enough to become a legend on the level of his father. Back before the writer pulled a dickish bait-and-switch to turn it into just another second-rate action series with unnecessary political intrigue, overly detailed magic circles, and gratuitous use of Latin. Yeah, the writer only did it this way to pull one over on his editors who insisted on having him make another harem series, rather than the more action oriented series he wanted to make, but a lot of his rebellion against his editors was a real kick in the rear to his fans as well.

Pairings for Kangoku Sensei Negima: Negi Springfield x Asuna Kagurazaka x Setsuna Sakurazuki x Chisame Hasegawa x Nodoka Miyazaki x Yue Ayase x Chachamaru Karakuri x Konoka Konoe x Ku Fei x Kaede Nagase x Haruna Saotome x Kazumi Asakura x Sayo Aisaka x Ayaka Yukihiro x Yuna Akashi x Ako Izumi x Makie Sasaki x Akira Okochi. Inugami Kotaro x Murakami Natsumi x Naba Chizuru. Kurt Godel x Saotomi Hakase.

Girls Available for Any Pairings with Negi, Kotaro, or Kurt: (Misa Kakizaki, Madoka Kugimiya, Sakurako Shiina), Mana Tatsumiya, Satsuki Yotsuba, Zazie Rainyday. The three girls in parenthesis are a package deal, and MUST all be paired with the same guy, whoever the writer may choose.

Story Suggestion 2: Black Highschool of the Lagoon - If there's one thing both I and everyone else in the world hate, it's an unfinished story. Both Black Lagoon and Highschool of the Dead have been on "hiatus" for YEARS now, with so few signs of coming back that they're effectively cancelled. That being the case, I propose that these two stories both be brought to some sort of conclusion by bringing them together.

The basic idea is simple enough; several Black Lagoon characters are in Japan right when Z-Day hits for whatever reason, and they end up teaming-up with the cast of Highschool of the Dead. A standard enough plan, but between the budding badasses in Takeshi's Group, and the veteran survivors and killers from Roanapur, it has the potential to be the student-mentor story of the apocalypse. The characters from Black Lagoon can help Takeshi's Group wise up to the hardships and necessary evils to survive in a "kill-or-be-killed" world, while Takeshi's Group can help the citizens of Roanapur rediscover and nurture what few fragments of humanity they have left.

The possibilities stretch far and wide, but one idea that I know will get at least a few of you interested is Rock turning the "Cult of the Orgy Bus" into cannon fodder against the Zombies in a killing pen by giving them a pile of metal pipes, and having the hardened killers of Roanapur hold them at all gunpoint. The basic idea is to bait the Cult of the Orgy Bus into thinking that Rock will let them live if they kill enough Zombies, except Rock has no intention of letting letting any of them live no matter how many Zombies they kill.

Meanwhile, Takeshi's Group will do things like trying to figure out how life should go on once they eventually wipe out all the Zombies. Things like rebuilding society, whether or not their criminal allies should be given a second chance at a decent lifestyle, if they even want or deserve it, and the inevitable awkward realization that, with the concept of chivalry still alive and somewhat well, there's probably going to be more women that survive the Zombie Apocalypse than men, which means that polygamous relationships will probably be the norm for at least the next generation or so. Just imagine the tension and chaos that will arise once the women of the group start trying to stake their claims in the few men among them.

Pairings for Black Highschool of the Lagoon: Takashi Komuro x Rei Miyamoto x Saeko Busujima x Shizuka Marikawa x Rika Minami. Kohta Hirano x Saya Takagi x Asami Nakaoka. Balalaika x Revy x Eda x Rock. Lotton x Shenhua x Frederica Sawyer. Benny x Janet Bhai. Garcia Fernando Lovelace x Roberta x Fabiola Inglesias.

Story Suggestion 3: Yu-Gi-Oh: Atem's Ambition - Essentially a combination of the original Duel Monsters portion of the first version of Yu-Gi-Oh! and the Nobunaga's Ambition video games, but in story form. Each of the major players in the original series becomes a warlord in this stylized remake of the original series, while the various monsters in their decks become their living, breathing troops, their magic cards become actual spells and magical items/weapons, and their trap cards become favored tactics and deceptions employed by the warlords and their armies.

The main leads will be the Pharaoh Atem and his younger brother Yugi, whom Atem tries to shield from some of the darker aspects that come with ruling a kingdom, along with all their friends from the series. Along with the obvious changes from card games to actual wars being fought over territory, principals, greed, revenge, tragedy, and all sorts of other reasons, there will be a few changes to some of the characters themselves. Ishizu will be Atem's fiance, and her brother Marik will be Atem's closest childhood friend and adviser since childhood until his eventual betrayal. Joey will be a mercenary warlord working against Atem under duress for Pegasus to get a cure for his ill sister, at least until Yugi is able to see the good in Joey and help him redeem himself, and get a cure for his sister the right way. Mai will likewise be a former mercenary who reforms after Joey (whom she once saw as a joke in her line of work) was able to beat her once he joins Atem and Yugi. Tea and Tristan are a palace servant and a guard working for Atem, but they are also close friends of Yugi's, so they get some focus as well.

On the evil side of things, Pegasus will be a legitimately deranged madman who stole the Millennium Eye to try and revive his late wife, only to be corrupted by it due to his weak will, and ends up hiring several mercenaries (Duelist Kingdom Opponents) with outrageous miracles and mountains of wealth to try and wipe out Atem's Kingdom for shits and giggles, and keep his stolen Eye from being stolen back. Kaiba will be that guy who constantly lusts for greater power no matter the cost, and (intentionally, willingly, or otherwise) just keeps finding one way after another to cheat death (necromancy, digitized brain uploading, cloning, ghost, etc).

Of course, this being a somewhat more violent/realistic version of the original series, some major details end up changing along the line. For instance, in case it wasn't clear, Kaiba will be a villain from start to finish. Also, Marik will NOT be easily forgiven for his crimes. After all, despite Atem being kept in the dark about their cruel upbringing under their once trusted father, and Marik's legitimate gripe with being forced into the role of Atem's right hand man against his will, he still allied with murderous bandits to try and lay waste to the kingdom. To add insult to psychological injury, Atem even berates Marik and Ishizu for not speaking up about their suffering sooner, saying that if they had such a big problem with the roles their father forced upon them, then they should have spoken to him about it sooner, and he would have listened! Having to execute one of his oldest friends - and future brother-in-law no less - for a tragic misunderstanding, and the distance that forms between Atem and Ishizu as a result of both her brother's death at her lover's hands, and Atem now questioning whether Ishizu ever truly loved him, or if it was all just a lie forced upon them both by her manipulative father in a bid for power...Yeah, needless to say, there's gonna be a lot of drama to go through for whoever decides to take this idea and run with it.

Pairings for Yu-Gi-Oh: Atem's Ambition: Up to the writer to decide. With all the drama and heartache going on in this idea, romances can end up coming and going pretty quickly. A character could start dating another character for a while, only to end up leaving them for some reason, and end up hooking up with someone else. Also, due to this whole thing being a sort of Period Drama involving royalty, polygamous relationships and affairs will be more or less expected.

Story Suggestion 4: Our Own Gourmet World - A Toriko fan-fiction idea that's as simple as it gets. Create an OC, have them go out hunting for their own personal Full Course, and just have a great big adventure along the way. There are only two rules to keep in mind when making this idea: First, the story HAS to stay restricted to the Human World. Despite the title, the ACTUAL Gourmet World is strictly off-limits. Second, you are limited to including creatures and ingredients found in-canon prior to the timeskip only. Basically, if it's filler from the anime or games, or is only found in the Gourmet World, you can't include it in your story. Sure, it's kinda limited, but the first half of the series has tons of stuff all by itself, and the second half tapers off into a highly rushed piece of utter nonsense pretty quickly after Area 7 anyway, so there's no real loss. I guess you could include canon material up to the end of Area 8 if you REALLY felt the need to go to the Gourmet World, but go no further than that, because EVERYTHING after that point - and even a lot of stuff from before it - breaks WAY too many of the Guidelines established in prior chapters of this list of Fan Fiction Rules and Guidelines for anybody's comfort.

As an added bonus for those of you who still feel a little cheated however, you can mix and match the nonsensical fantasy ingredients into various crazy dishes for your Full Course Menu. Go crazy with all the creative nonsense you can brainstorm.

Pairings for Our Own Gourmet World: It's an OC-centric fic, you can create any kind of pairings that you want...just no gay stuff though. I have nothing against homosexuals personally, but any fan of Toriko can tell you that the canon material is already full of WAY too much homoerotic material for the comfort zone of the average Fan Fiction reader. Seriously, if there are ANY Yaoi fanatics on this site, get the hell out right now. You're neither wanted nor welcome here. Again, not homophobic, but homoerotic stuff NEEDS to have a separate file all to itself.

Story Idea 5: Deciding the 5th Head - A Nurarihyon no Mago fan-fiction. As Rikuo Nura approaches marrying age, the elders of his clan start putting pressure on his to take a bride and sire an heir soon. Both the Night and Day forms of the young Nurarihyon are uncertain of the prospect of marrying and fatherhood at such a young age, but the branch heads and elders are insistent, and so decide to set him up in many marriage meetings without his consent. With 3 Yokai, a Human, and even an Onmyoji all vying for the hand and future children of the young clan head, Rikuo will have to balance school, his clan duties, and, most daunting of all, DATING 5 GIRLS AT ONCE! Let the hilarity, drama, and pointless cliches ensue!

(Potential) Pairings for Deciding the 5th Head: Nurarihyon/Rikuo Nura x Yuki-onna/Tsurara Oikawa x Yura Keikain x Kana Ienaga x Sasami x Rinko.

Story Suggestion 6: Soul Eater, Heart Stealer - A Soul Eater fan-fiction focusing on the various (potential) romances that envelop the many major characters as they continue their school life of killing for the good of the world. Watch and be amazed as these students deal with the daily annoyances of going to school, killing wannabe Kishins to devour their souls for homework, and trying to get through the daily drama associated with going to a high school centered around murder, and teachers that may or may not try to take you apart and put you back together in new ways both creative and disturbing.

Basically, it's just a continuation of the Soul Eater series, with the major characters from the main story moving up in the world. They're graduated and out of school, but not quite adults yet. They still have to struggle with various odds and ends like keeping the peace, or acting as intern teachers at DWMA. Just imagine the kind of classes that Black Star would teach; it would be total anarchy! If Soul Eater was a fantasy school-life show, then this unofficial continuation is a fantasy sitcom. All the classic semi-adult humor, situations, and rare bits of the occasional surprisingly deep philosophical insight of shows like 3rd Rock From The Sun, I Dream of Genie, or ALF, along with all the shonen action you've come to associate with Soul Eater. Just imagine the possibilities that could arise from such a clusterfuck of action and comedy.

Maka and Soul could colonize the moon with the power of music to try and save Crona! Tsubaki and Black Star could have a drunken roll in the hay and pregnancy scare! Kid could be forced into an incredibly mismatched political marriage with the Witch Judge to keep the peace between their factions! Liz and Patty could have a sexy cat-fight over Kilik! Franken Stein could have to get a CostCo membership card to feed Marie's unspeakably weird, borderline eldritch cravings! Spirit could spontaneously develop the combined sense of direction of Roranoa Zoro, Ryoga Hibiki, and Kenpachi Zaraki! Excalibur could get his own Talk (Only About Himself) Show! Blair could...probably just continue being Blair, you can't improve upon perfection after all. Maybe you could make her have a litter of kittens, leaving everyone to wonder for the entire first season who the father is, only for the dramatic reveal to be a cliffhanger for Season 2.

The world is your canvas with this madhouse of mayhem and discovery! You can do the whole thing episodically, or have an overarching plot, or even some mixture of the two if you think you have what it takes.

Pairings for Soul Eater, Heart Stealer: Again, the world is your canvas with this one. As the greatest teacher of all time would say; Take chances, make mistakes, and get messy!

I really wish I had more Manga/Anime story ideas, and I can't tell you how much it pains me to not have any other ideas at this point in time. Still, the show must go on, and Manga/Anime isn't the only category on this site. Before I go any further into story suggestions for other branches of media however, let me just take the time to say that I've modified chapters 4 and 6 ever so slightly. It's just the alien listing for the Battle(Ben)Born Story Suggestion in chapter 6, and the harem listing for Mass Effect 10 in chapter 4. It's not much, but I felt it worth addressing SOMEWHERE.

Anyway, with my Manga/Anime Story Suggestions section done for now, I'm just gonna get the next headline out of the way, and get on with more Story Suggestions.

 **Diablo Ex Machina Presents: Story Suggestions 5**

Story Suggestion 1: 10 Species High - Many years ago, Earth was under siege by alien invasion. Inhuman experiments being conducted on aliens at Area 51 had sparked 9 different alien species to strike Earth simultaneously, creating a 10-way conflict that lasted for 10 years, with countless senseless casualties on all sides. It wasn't until one human managed to rise up above all the senseless carnage and bloodshed, making his voice loud and strong enough for all species to hear, that the fighting finally stopped, and a peace accord was made between the formerly warring species. Now, 100 years after the end of the war, the ten species that participated in that bloody war have come together as one, opening a school dedicated to promoting cooperation and coexistence between the 10 allied species.

Not everyone is so happy to be working with extraterrestrials however, as there still exist certain extremist hate groups and individuals dedicated to destroying the peace that the 10 United Species have enjoyed for 100 years. Fortunately for those who do wish to keep the peace, Ben Tennyson, great-great-grandson of the savior of the war, is attending the premiere school for coexistence among species, and despite his young age, he won't take these attempts to ruin the peace lying down.

Species in 10 Species High: Human, Galvanic Mechamorph, Tetramand, Incursean, Kraaho, Revonnahgander, Vreedle, Acrosian, Sotoraggian, Reds & Blues.

Pairings for 10 Species High: Ben Tennyson x Julie Yamamoto x Elena Validus x Eunice x Ester x Looma Red Wind x Attea x Eighteight. Rook Blonko x Rayona x Fistina x Isosceles Right Triangle Vreedle x Nyancy Chan.

Side Note: The Omnitrix doesn't exist in this High School AU of Ben 10. The closest approximation is Eunice, who is an AI designed to further integrate the 10 species culturally by being able to transform into any of the 10 species involved in the 10 Year War.

Story Suggestion 2: Spiders & Statues - It's well known among Spider-Man fans that the wall-crawler often talks to the gargoyles on tall buildings as a bizarre form of self-therapy that really deserves some actual therapy of its own to address. Imagine Spider-Man's surprise then, when some of those statues actually start talking back! That's right folks, it's a Spider-Man/Gargoyles crossover! Doesn't matter what you do with it, or where you decide to take the story, all that matters is that we start getting some Spider-Man/Gargoyles crossovers! I know it's not much to go on, especially in comparison to my many other ideas thus far, but c'mon! This story practically writes itself! Just imagine any one of the Manhattan Clan serving as a comedic foil to Spider-Man. Imagine Goliath or, god forbid, Hudson having to interact with Spider-Man for an extended period of time! Or how about Spider-Man's presence changing Brooklyn, Broadway, and Lexington from the Three Stooges into the Marx Brothers? Just imagine the comedy and drama such a scenario presents! We could finally see Xanatos get the life sentence he deserves for his crimes! Or give Demona that redemption arc/new love interest that everyone always wanted to see! Think about it for a second, we already know Spider-Man has a thing for both redheads and bad girls alike after all, pairing him with Demona just saves time.

Pairings for Spiders & Statues: No limitations on who gets paired with whom, just make sure to treat the characters with all the dignity and respect they deserve.

Story Suggestion 3: Apology NOT Accepted! - Have you ever thought to yourself, "This guy got off WAY too easy for their crimes!", or something like, "I want to wipe out this entire FUCKING SPECIES for their selfishness and cruelty!", or anything else you feel deserves some karmic punishment? Well, this idea isn't in any way an actual idea, but more of a challenge for anyone out there reading this very, very, VERY poorly trafficked story. Get out there, create a story titled "Apology NOT Accepted! - [Insert Irredeemable Character or Group Here] Edition", and fill it with a victimized individual or group getting their well deserved payback against the individual or group that hurt them so deeply, and then got off with a slap on the wrist, if that. Basically, it's just an excuse/challenge to write a revenge fic about...pretty much anything, really. There is no shortage of unrepentant assholes in the media, and some of them are MUCH worse than others, so take your pick, and don't be afraid to be brutal.

Recommended Victim/Revenge Target Pairings: Africans/KKK. Africans/Slavers. Jewish/Nazis. Jewish/Ancient Egyptians. Mortals/Olympian Gods. Captain America/HYDRA. Captain America/Maria Hill. Captain America/Captain Marvel. Iron Man/Captain Marvel. War Machine/Captain Marvel. Hulk/Captain Marvel. She-Hulk/Captain Marvel. Wolverine/Captain Marvel. Spider-Man/Captain Marvel. Spider-Man/Joe Quesada. Spider-Man/Doctor Octopus. Spider-Man/Mephisto. Spider-Man/Kraven the Hunter. Literally ANYONE & EVERYONE in Marvel Comics/Captain Marvel. Literally ANYONE & EVERYONE in Marvel Comics/Brian Michael Bendis. Mary Jane Watson, Gwen Stacy, & Black Cat/Carlie Cooper. Marvel Mutants/Inhumans. Marvel Mutants/Mutant-Hate-Groups. Everyone in Shaman King except Hao Asakura/Hao Asakura. Anyone in Dragon Ball/Vegita. Anyone/Violent Tsunderes and other "Pervert" Hunters. Rational Thought/Naruto Uzumaki & Sasuke Uchiha. Rukia Kuchiki/Byakuya Kuchiki. Dexter/DeeDee. Ahsoka Tano & Barriss Offee/Anakin Skywalker and Palpatine. Everyone With a Brain/Republicans.

Side Note: I'm aware that I flooded the recommendations with a lot of Marvel stuff, but that's only because they're the ones in the biggest need of a good beatdown. Also, these are just some of my personal suggestions/prompts to get you all started. If you have your own ideas that you wanna use for a Revenge Fic, go right ahead an mercilessly torture/execute various individuals and organizations using methods that would make even a Mortal Kombat character blush. There's a lot of hate in the world right now, so we may as well try to put it to some good use, am I right?

Well, that's all that I've got for now. I'm gonna wrap this whole thing up for now, and mark this story as "Complete". I may revisit it later, at which point this story may switch back from "Complete" to "In-Progress". However, if I do come back to this story, it most likely will not be for at least a year, because for the time being I'm gonna get back to focusing on actual stories. Hope to see you all reading my stories again soon, and for those of you who want to see my next work, make sure to pay attention to my profile for new stories and updates. I've got something brewing that I think many of you are going to like very much.

Tonda Gossa!


End file.
